Shadow of darkness
by fishkace
Summary: Harry has a new guard, who is this guard, and what is hidden in his past? Will be yaoi Naruto/Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

this as been redone so the spelling and stuff shouldn't be that bad you will have to tell me.

I own nothing I sold my soul to the God, he gave me a good deal to.

Shadow of darkness.

* * *

CH1

There was a knock on the door at 12:54. When Dumbledore said that this guard would be arriving at 12:54 they thought that he should have just said around one in the afternoon but at precisely 12:54 there was the guard.

He was shorter than expected at just five feet and four inches. He wore a black cloak, with a hood that hid his face and the only thing one could see besides the cloak was a sword, the handle poking over his left shoulder. He gave the impression of death, he even smelt like it. He was a sight which none of the wizards had expected, one would have thought that the guard would be a wizard but the sword said otherwise.

"I am Fox, Dumbledore-san asked me for my assistance for this year."

"Do come in Mr. Fox. I will show you to your bed room. Then I suppose you will be hungry so I will make you a light lunch if you wish," a plump red headed witch offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I would appreciate it," the witch was shocked that he already knew her name.

...

Fox came in to the kitchen where he was joined by Harry Potter, a boy of fifteen years. Harry has messy black hair with piercing green eyes; he was often told he had his mother's eyes. As Fox entered the room Harry noticed two things about him. One thing was that Fox had a hot body… that is to say, fit and heath body and two he was limping.

Also in the room were Ronald Weasley (his friends call him Ron) and his sister Ginny, Sirius Black (Harry's Godfather) and Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley was a tall and lanky boy with flaming red hair and subtle blue eyes. He was the tallest in the trio of himself Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked like her brother in that she had flaming red hair but her eyes were a soft brown. She was around fourteen so she wasn't yet tall but she was getting there. Sirius Black was also a tall man in his mid thirties. It was only two years ago he had escaped from Azkaban, a wizard prison. He still had the sunken look but he looked a lot healthier. Hermione Granger was a short know it all. Her hair was always messy and her two front teeth were slightly larger than the rest in her mouth. Even though she was an insufferable know-it-all she still had two good friends in Harry and Ron. They were the only people in number twelve Grimmauld Place at the moment, as well as Mrs. Weasley.

Fox had removed his cloak and it was apparent that he was wearing black tight leather trousers, a long sleeved fish net shirt, which showed off his muscled body, and black arm warmers that had metal plates on them to protect his forearms. The sword remained where it was while, a now visible, white mask of a Fox where his face was supposed to be.

The Fox looked as though it was grinning manically. His blond hair was pulled back in to a tight pony tail, which had something metal tied in to the bottom, which was at hip level. Fox-san came and sat by Harry and once again Harry was the only one to notice a slight twitch of pain as he sat down. Mrs. Weasley laid a sandwich in front of him.

"Thank you," Fox said.

"Bloody hell he's got longer hair than you Hermione!" Ron blurted out.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said as she slapped him around the back of the head.

"It is okay Mrs. Weasley. I get it a lot," Fox-san said as he sat and looked at his meal. He realized that to eat it the other must see his face. He hesitated before slowly reaching up with his hands and unclipping his mask.

This revealed a young face which could be no old then fifteen and had six scars on his face that looked like whiskers. Harry was sure that the scars were a mark of torture, there was no other explanation for someone getting marks like that for they were so precise, they were not jagged like they should be. He also had fangs, which was not right, and they were at least an inch long. His pupil's weren't completely round either and the rest of his eyes had a yellowish tint. He was also, to Harry, the meaning of the word cute.

Everyone in the room, apart from Harry who was almost drooling, decided that Fox was far too young for being a guard. He seemed too young to kill a person and this poor child was probably going to be killed by something he probably only found out about a few days ago. Mrs. Weasley was horrified that someone would ask a child to fight and give his life for anything. Though the weirdest thing about him was not that he was so young, but the fact that there were no other marks on him except the six scars on his cheeks.

"But you're our age! How can you protect Harry?" inquired a surprised Ron.

"I am not a child. Not where I come from at least. In my own country I am counted as an adult. I may be fifteen but that is still an adult. The protection part is easier. I am not necessarily a Wizard. I am in fact a Ninja," Naruto told them confident their question would end there.

"Hahaha! Pull the other one why don't you! Ninja's haven't been around for hundreds of years!" Hermione remarked.

"Says the witch," Fox said to himself and sighed before continuing in a retort, "Oh, so I know who the smart arse is then! You are wrong Miss Granger. They were reported gone a long time ago yes, but we still live, in secret. So no you wouldn't know of my kind you silly little girl!" Hermione's mouth became an O with her shock and bemusement. She tried to think of a reply but her mouth opened and closed several times until she gave up.

"This is my life that I chose at six. The academy is free to all but only a few out of each year manage to pass to the gennin level."

"But aren't you scared that you'll die?" Hermione asked.

"If it for a good cause, then no. Death happens."

"Doesn't that upset you? Accepting you own death?" asked Ginny

"I accepted that I could die, death is a fact, it's just how and when, and I think I still have a couple years yet." This is where Hermione thought that she had him, he seemed all right but her brain told her he was to young, that he had not really been to war since the last war was a long time ago and he was a muggle so would not last against a wizard.

"I don't believe it, and if what you say is true it doesn't matter wizards have more power then muggles, so you can't possibly hope to win"

"She's right, you should go home and we can find someone else."

"Wizards are more powerful then muggles, yes but I can't remember saying I was a muggle"

"You're a wizard?" Questioned Ron in surprise, "but Dumbledore said you weren't one!"

"No, I am not a wizard. I am as I have said a Ninja, did you not listen? Wizards seem weak compared to us," Naruto said snidely.

"Are you saying I am weak?" Sirius violently stood up and drew his wand.

"No. I said seem weak. Wizards use magic for many things, but fighting is only a small part of it. Wizards are not meant for war. Ninjas use a type of Magic, called Chakra which is used only for fighting and nothing more. Saying that, I do have a wand and can do a lot with it, only I am not useless without it," Fox retorted.

"But Ninjas couldn't do magic!" chimed in Hermione who was starting to get aggravated.

"You're still using past tense," Hermione spun around to see Fox standing on the ceiling.

"How the hell did you get there?" Ron shouted.

"Training. I would call this a type of magic. Wouldn't you?" He then turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "It was a lovely sandwich Mrs. Weasley. Now I know a lot about the wizarding world but not everything, so I will be in my room reading." At this Fox disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After the initial shock left them, there was silence.

"Harry you've been very quit since Fox-san arrived," Ginny said.

"I want to know," said Harry turning to the order members "what it is he is guarding, me or the school, and which bedroom is he in,"

"Well… you see he is guarding the school but the best way to guard something is to guard where it will most likely be attacked, so it will feel that he is guarding you more than anyone else and he's sharing a room with you and Ron." Ron groaned at that, and Harry did not seem to care but on the inside he was doing a happy dance. He was going to spend a year with a hot guy. Did he just think that? No it must be a mistake.

...

Later Harry and Ron went to bed as they came in Fox was putting a book away, they did not see the book that well but Harry managed to get a quick glance and noticed it was about the dark arts.

"So Fox-san, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Harry asked

"Please call me Naruto I am only Fox when working," Naruto said in an overly happy way, and so Harry, Ron and Naruto sat and talked to each other about themselves. Naruto left a lot out.

When they went to bed, Harry gave a little bit more attention to Naruto's body than was needed. This got him a knowing smirk from Naruto, so he hid under his sheets, which got him an odd look from Ron.

* * *

so there you go again, hope this is spelled better I cant tell since I cant spell to begin with.

thanks to In The Mix who have re-beta it


	2. Chapter 2

hi i am not real, i'm in your head.

CH2

Naruto was ever so slightly mad. This court was more of a, see how much we can do to make you look guilty before you go to Azkaban sideshow, then a court. They had just said that they wanted a quick case and tried to stop the witness, (as a man [I use the word man lightly] who as did law as part of a Btec I have one thing to say... How the fuck did they get away with that? I mean in England if something like a form with the name of the suspect on it gets lost the case could be thrown out, yet they get away with that. And since no one will read this anyway fuck you all die, die, die kill, maim, burn, blood for the blood god. Bunny will kill you in your sleep. I am sane all I say is true. {Beta: Oh no!})

'Well, I can't stand for that now can I?' Naruto thought.

"If you please sir, this is a court case, one which will decide the life of a child and therefore it should take as long as it has to. The longer the better actually, after all we would want to know we are right or wrong."

"I will not talk to a man who hides behind a mask about thing he knows nothing about," said Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of magic and wearer of a bright green bowler.

"This is about fairness, about looking at all the evidence until we know what happened. It is not about looking at the ones which suit you at the time. A court should be run to find the truth and should give all an equal chance. So far you have changed the time and place at short notice with no care whether or not Mr. Potter found out that you had, a judge who already has a bad relationship with Mr. Potter and now you are trying to stop the only really evidence there is that is actually in favour of the defendant. All of that and your 'what I say is right because I said so' attitude is what makes this a laugh not a court case."

"I will not listen to a want to be death-eater an-" at this point he was interrupted.

"**Be quiet and listen, you will drop the case or you will listen to the witness." **This was a new Naruto, one which Harry did not what to get to know, it seem evil in it very core. Harry also noted Dumbledore reaction which was to reach for his wand and then put his other hand on Naruto's shoulder and whisper something in to his ear, Naruto huffed and then sunk into the ground.

* * *

Naruto was gone for days afterward. It wasn't until the day of Ron's and Hermione's party for becoming prefects, did Harry see him again.

Harry was trying to get Mrs. Weasley out of the drawing room when Lupin, Sirius and Moody came in.

"What's going on?' asked Lupin, before they came to the realization of what had happen when the dead Harry changed in to a man about six foot two inches tall.

The man had a straw hat on with a black cloak with red cloud on it which covered all but the face. The face was pale with stress line running from the top of his nose to the corner of his mouth, and his red eyes with a funny looking pupil. Beside the eyes Harry saw nothing scary or frightening about the man as he seemed weak and the squinting of his eyes made Harry think he was probably going blind. So it was a shock to see that it was Naruto who was now standing in front of them in full cloak.

"Oh go away," he said as he threw a knife at the Boggart which scurried back into the writing desk.

* * *

They were going back to Hogwarts and Hermione still didn't trust Naruto, Ron didn't like it when he was in work mode and Harry was just happy. He had always had this feeling that girls did not do it for him but never did any boy before and then here was a boy that Harry wanted to jump, or get jumped by, he had not decided whether or not he wanted to be on top or bottom yet.

When at platform 9 and ¾ Naruto of course got lot of odd look, a man with a black clock and white mask with a sword, was an odd look for a wizard. Naruto followed Harry to the train and watched them say their goodbyes. He could see and feel the people looking at him and at Harry.

They all looked at him like he was mad or a poor misled child. It depended on if they thought that he was saying Voldemort was back or because Dumbledore told him to say so. However they could not see that they were being misled. Weak and useless, Naruto flared some killing intent at them and they quickly looked elsewhere. Harry and company got on the train and went into one of the compartments. Harry saw that Naruto made no move to follow them.

"Are you not coming with us?" he asked.

"No, I will run by the train."

Harry looked worried and asked, "Do you know how far it is?"

"Yes, it's a day's run," Naruto said in a monotone and then took his leave out the window.

Harry and the others, after meeting one Luna Lovegood, spent the train journey playing spot the ninja, as he ran and jumped alongside the train with ease. About half way to Hogwarts Draco Malfoy came in with red puffy eyes, to which Harry made a comment about Draco's boyfriend leaving him and Draco ran off crying, which was a bit odd.

As they pull up to the Hogsmeade station. The students had an odd sight meet them, a man in a black cloak was riding a horse or at least he looked like he was riding a horse, there was however no horse there to ride. Harry saw the horse, its black coat barely clinging to it skeletal frame and its bat like spindly wings, however he said nothing. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Naruto. Naruto rode happily looking down on them.

* * *

As they sat in the great hall, Naruto stood behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore did his welcoming speech introducing Naruto as Fox-San and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who looked like a toad and stopped Dumbledore from giving his speech so she could give one of her own.

As her speech started so did a quiet sound of toads and frogs, slowly getting louder and louder until you could no longer here the new teacher squawk in a sickeningly sweet tone about the ministry and all that nonsense. The hall was soon in an uproar and Umbridge was yelling about something. This is when Harry noticed Dumbledore kick Naruto in the shin and the noise stopped.

After that the feast went by quickly and Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room where most of the younger years had gone to bed and everyone seemed to think the new guard was evil and would probably kill them if he had the chance. If only they knew.

Harry tried to stand up for Naruto but they thought he was mad anyway so few listened to his defence. This is when the widow suddenly opened and Fox came in acting like everything was normal, as if entering via a window and then walking on the ceiling were normal everyday things.

He walked until he was standing above Harry, and then dropped, his head landing on Harry lap, his body across the sofa and his leg hanging of the end "God what a long day. I'm so tired I could kill for something to eat."

Harry was tempted to play with Naruto's soft looking hair but fought against it. He did not need people thinking he was gay now did he?

"Mmmmmm house elf," Naruto said and with a loud crack a creature appeared. It was short with greyish skin, tennis ball sized eyes, bat like wings with little tufts of hair sticking out and wearing a white dish cloth like a toga. "There you are. Could you make me ramen? Lots and lots of ramen?" Naruto asked as the elf nodded. There was another crack and the elf was gone again.

"They are the best," said a happy Naruto as he pulled his hood down and stood so he could remove the cloak. This got most of the girl on his side. Then Naruto took his mask off giving a grin which seemed to be bright and happy. Then he took off his right arm guard.

This is when Harry noticed something; Naruto had never taken the left arm guard off, not even when he strip butt naked in front of him and Ron. So, Naruto was hiding something and Harry wanted to know what.

The ramen came and went fast, so fast that it was hard to believe it had ever came at all. After Naruto had made his cloak, mask, right arm guard and sword disappear in to a scroll he looked at the rest of the Gryffindors and said in a cheery voice, "Hi, I am Naruto I will be staying here so I hope to get to know you. However, when I have my mask on it is Fox-san, I do have to be professional, I don't see why but I am told I should be, also you are not to tell anyone what I look like or my name."

He then turned to Harry "Now Harry, Miss Toad is evil, she is the sort of person who would have Professor Lupin locked up and 'put down' because he a werewolf." '_And god knows what she would do to me if given half the chance'_ he said in his head "When in her class there is no Voldemort, never was, never will be. Got it?"

"But he's alive right now and planning stuff!" exclaimed Harry.

"No, most of his planning is finished. He is just waiting for the right time to strike, but that does not matter, it's your word against hers and when you're in her classroom she wins and there's nothing I can do about it. She will try and break you if you give her the chance, so don't piss her off."

"Well you seemed to. That was your doing whatever you did, when she gave her speech," said Harry. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors now looked up with confusion.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Dumbledore kicked you and it stopped so I made an educated guess."

"Well yes it was me, but I am not a student and so she can't do anything to me, not really."

Hermione now joined in on the discussion and interjected, "But what about the ministry? She's one of them so she must be able to apply to get them to have you removed or something."

"No, I don't come under magical law so they can require that I leave but it's up to me really. That's why she's here, so that she can overthrow Dumbledore and get rid of me. Now if you please, I had to run all the way here, stand for the entirety of the feast and then run all the way around, in, out, up, down, over, under and through Hogwarts and I'm very tired, so goodnight." Naruto walked to a printing on the wall said something in Japanese. The printing opened to what looked to be a middle sized bedroom that was well furnished and Naruto hastily closed the door to prying eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

thanks to In The Mix ones agian


	3. Chapter 3

I looked upon a falling star and siad 'oh fuck that going to hit me'

CH3

"What's going on?" Ron said as he appeared in the door way only to see Harry kneeling on his bed, his wand pointed at Seamus.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What? Harry wouldn't do that we liked your mother," said Ron.

"That was before she started believing every word the stinking Daily prophet writes about me!"

"So that was what this is all about and I got up for it," a new voice said. Naruto was sitting on Neville's bed, not looking happy. Neville didn't look happy either, actually, he looked plain scared if anything. "I was just getting settled and all."

"Well no one asked you to come," said Seamus.

"Well dealing with silly little fights is part of my job." Great Harry thought now he thinks am a silly little kid.

"So what do you know? Only what Dumbledore tells you," Seamus said.

"I know more than that. I saw the dark lord kill Cedric Diggory."

"Then why did you not do anything?" butted in Harry.

"I did," said Naruto with a big smile "I got a job. Now, let me tell you a story. There was a boy who looked after sheep, one day he called wolf and his entire village came running to find him laughing and no wolf. The boy thought this was wonderful and so the boy did it again, and the village came and again there was no wolf. A week later I fox came, a big fox with 9 tails and the boy called fox and no-one came, no-one paid any attention what-so-ever and the fox killed them all."

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything!" said Ron.

"Nothing, but the point is that Harry has called the dark lord, two times and when people came they found Voldemort turning in to ash, so going on the past, Harry is the one I put my money on."

"What?" asked Dean.

"Time for you to go to sleep now, no waking me, I'm tired and I have work tomorrow."

Then Naruto left Neville to brush the leaves off his bed, "How does he do that?"

* * *

Naruto was again standing behind Dumbledore; he had his mask on and was sticking his tongue out at Umbridge, though you could not see it.

Harry, meanwhile sat and looked at the time table that had just been given to him.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts…"

Ron went on talking and the twins came to talk with them but Harry was watching Naruto as he walked down the Gryffindor table, and by that he meant he was literally walking on the Gryffindor table, Naruto came to a stop by Harry and said, "Remember what I said last night, when in her class, if you can call it that." Naruto then began walking off to the door and out to the rest of the castle.

* * *

Naruto sat in the front of Snape's class, or he left his mask there and fucked off somewhere, you would never know with now dark it was. Snape paid no attention to Naruto. Naruto meanwhile took the time to watch Harry make a fool out of himself. He enjoyed potions, Snape had somehow took being bias to all new levels.

It was then lunch, Ron and Hermione sat looking stunned as Harry left after having a go at then for bickering.

"He need to get laid," said Naruto sitting down at Harry's plate and picking up some leftover food before putting it back down in a huff because he couldn't eat it with his mask on.

"Oh, hi fox, putting Harry needing to get laid to the side for a minute let's talk about you," said Hermione.

"Oh and what would you like to know my little Hermione?"

"Well what is this symbol you have everywhere, the one that look like a leaf?" asked Hermione.

"Well it's a leaf," said Naruto in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yes but it must mean something?"

"It the symbol for my village, the village hidden in the leaves, it's in a forest. We are not that creative when it comes to names."

"I see, also what about that tattoo on your abdomen? That also seems mean something."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because it's not a picture of something and it seems like the ink as been burnt on. I was wondering if it could be a tattoo which marks you as a ninja," Hermione said this to see what he said, if Naruto was to say it mark him as a ninja Hermione knew he was lying, because he would of said it off the bat.

"Well it is true that some ranks in my village are marked with a tattoo. For example the one on my arm which marks me as an ANBU. However that is the only tattoo I have."

"But, we see the one on your belly," said Ron.

"Yes but as Hermione pointed out it was burnt on this is because it is a seal not a tattoo."

"A seal?"

"Yes something that shuts something away like a lock on a door, it can be used for many different things. Some, as an example, can lock away magic, others can gain access to magic which could not be reached before to give the user more power."

"And which is yours?"

"It's a lock, the strongest lock in the ninja world."

"And what does it lock away?"

"Well chat time is over, it's time we were off to class," Naruto said, as the bell rang. He got up and left.

Divination had come and it had Harry just sitting in the shadows.

"You know," said Naruto has he sat next to Harry, "Having a go at them won't help."

"I suppose, but what will?"

"My personal opinion would be sex. Go get yourself fucked. It does wonders."

"And who would 'fuck' me as you so nicely put it."

Naruto look at him. "Well I can think of at least one, lover boy" he said has he walk to the front of the class where he talked to Professor Trelawney until the rest of the class was in and sat down and the lesson started the lesson about different types of dreams and how to interpret them. Dreams... Naruto was so glad he didn't have to do a dream diary.

The first thing Harry noted in DADA was Naruto sat as far away from Umbridge as physical possible.

"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge chirped to the class, blinking with all the sickeningly sugar-sweetness she was capable of.

"Tut, tut," Umbridge said. "_That _won't do, now will it? I should like you to reply, please, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," The class chanted back in a perfect drone.

"There, now! That wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"Wands away, quills out, please."

Umbridge withdrew her own wand from her bag and tapped the blackboard with it. Across the board appeared the words:

"**Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles.**"

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather fragmented over the years, hasn't it?" Umbridge giggled. "So many teachers, and all of whom seemed to stray from a Ministry-approved curriculum. You're all far behind what we would expect you to show in your fifth years. As a result, we will be following a structured, theory-centric, Ministry-approved course this year."

Copy down the following please"

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognizing situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

"Does everyone have a copy of 'A Defensive Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard?" A few people in the room muttered affirmative words "I think we'll try that again. When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, again- Does everyone have a copy of 'A Defensive Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Good! Please turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Naruto watched Hermione not reading. This was going to be fun. Naruto wasn't the only one who'd noticed. After about ten minutes of total silence, everyone had noticed Hermione's hand, and so Umbridge could ignore her no longer.

"Did you have a question on the chapter, dear?" She asked.

"Not on the reading, no," Hermione stated clearly.

"Well, we're all on the book at the moment, dear, so I should like you to hold any of your other questions until the end of the class."

"It's a question about your course aims."

"And you are…?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think if you read the course aims over again, you'll find that they're quite clear."

"I have read them over. But I haven't seen anything in them about _using_ defensive spells."

"I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would give you need to use a defensive spell. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class, are you Miss Granger?"

"We're not using magic?" Ron yelled.

'And so it starts,' thought Naruto.

"Students will raise their hands in my class, Mr.-"

"Weasley." Ron put his hand into the air, but Umbridge smiled and turned her back on him. However, now Hermione's and Harry's hands were raised.

Umbridge glanced at Harry, but then addressed Hermione again.

"Did you have something else, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. Surely the point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice Defensive Spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

There was something to be said about this woman's love for the Ministry.

"… No, but-"

"Then I hardly think that you are one to decide what the point of my class is. Wizards of much wiser minds than you have made the approved curriculum, and you will be learning defensive spells in a safe, secure, risk-free way-"

"It would hardly be risk-free if we are attacked," stated Harry, Umbridge just ignored him.

"And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas. It's like what Harry said, if we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"Do you expect to be attacked during my class?"

"No, but-"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school_ but_ you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed. Not to mention," She gave a cruel little laugh here, "Dangerous half-breeds." At this there was a growl form the back of the room as Naruto let out a dark aura.

"As I was saying," Umbridge said trying to cover her fear. "You have been exposed to complex spells inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you could be subjected to dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't!" Hermione protested.

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_" Hermione clenched her jaw and put up her hand, and Umbridge just turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but _on_ you-"

"Yeah, well, he turned out to be a maniac now, didn't he?" Dean interjected.

"_Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!_

"Now…it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about, and your name is?"

"Parvati Patil and isn't there a practical section on our examinations? Aren't we supposed to be able to show that we can do the counter-curses and other things?"

"If you study the theory hard enough than there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells perfectly during controlled exam conditions."

"So we will never get to practice them beforehand?"

"I repeat- As long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good will _theory_ be in the real world?" said Harry loudly.

"This is school, Mr. Potter. Not the real world."

"So we're not supposed prepare us for what's waiting out there?" Harry continued.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter. Who do you imagine would want to attack children such as yourselves?" Harry adopted a mockingly thoughtful expression.

"Hmm, let me think...maybe _Voldemort_?"

There was a dead silence. Everyone in the class stared at Harry, many in horror.

Umbridge broke the silence first. She was not smiling.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Umbridge looked around at her students with an odd look in her eyes. "I want to make something quite plain to you all," She whispered. "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned. This… Is… A… Lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!" Harry protested furiously.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. My office, tomorrow at five o' clock." Umbridge said softly, showing no trace of anger. "This is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are in no danger from any dark and dangerous forces. If you are frightened about this, come speak to me. If someone is spreading lies about any Dark Wizards returning, please tell me. I am here to help. Now please return to your reading."

Harry stood up.

"Harry, _no!_" Hermione hissed, trying to grab the back of his robes and pull him down again. Harry would not be moved.

"So according…" Naruto forced Harry back it his seat.

Umbridge did not look pleased at all; she wanted Harry for as long as possible, so she could break him. "Mr Fox, I do believe that it is not your places to interfere in the class room," she said with disgust in her voice.

"It is my job to keep order, if you can't keep your class in order then I will," said Naruto with an equal disgust in his voice.

"Well then I am sure you will be punishing him?"

"Of course, your detention tonight, and the rest of the week he will be in mine," Naruto finished and went back to the back of the class.

* * *

detention Harry and Naruto all alone. not like i'm hinting at anything, thank as alway got to In The Mixs for bateing, and remaber the bunny are out to get you, if your looking around and are thinging 'i see on bunny,' your next to die.


	4. Chapter 4

all the other Chapters and this one have now been re-beta so the spelling should not be that bad, but sine I cant spell it hard for me to tell so you can let my know,

* * *

CH4

"So," said Hermione. "Why do you think it is that Naruto came to my class instead of Divination?" The trio were sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common-room.

"He couldn't have been in your class! He was in Divination with us, hell, he even told me to get fucked," Harry said albeit a bit embarrassed at the last part.

"No, he was in all of my classes," Ginny countered.

"So is he using a time-turner?"

"A time-turner to get to every class? Do you know how much fucking work that would be?" said Naruto as he jumped over the back of the seat, landing in between Harry and Ron.

Ron looked at Naruto and blurted out, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"I know, orange is so my colour isn't it? But shouldn't you be going to your detention?" Naruto said turning to Harry,.

"Yeah, thanks for that," said Harry, "but before I go, how were you in all the classes at once?"

"Well since I will have to send one with you anyway 'shadow clone'" Naruto said and then there were two Narutoes. The new one was sitting on the table and in another puff of smoke he had the fox mask and cloak on. "See?" said the first Naruto.

"I can be in more place," continues the second.

"Then one at any one," back to the First one.

"Time," finished the second Naruto.

"That's just fucked up," said a bamboozled Ron.

"So time for you to go, oh and remember, she will make you bleed I would bet on that," said Naruto with a big grin, as Harry left.

"So," Ron asked, "you're a half-breed?"

"I am now, yes, my DNA mixed with my prisoner's," said Naruto.

"So how did a ninja end up in the wizard world?" asked Hermione.

Naruto looked up at her with a sad smile, "Through a lot of big mistakes." he said looking down.

...

Harry sat bleeding, it turned out that Naruto was right, and his damn clone would not even come in the room, and sat in the hall way around the first corner hiding from the 'fucked-up-psyco-bitch-who-would-suck-moldyward-off-if-she-thought-it-would-get-her-promoted' or 'toad' for short.

Harry wanted to know what she had done to him. After four hours or so of carving 'I will not lie' in to his hand he was let out and the clone met him. The clone walked him back to the common-room and when they arrived Ron and Naruto were playing wizards chess, both thinking so hard that they had their faces were screwed up. The clone puffed out of existence and Naruto tilted his head to the side as if take in information.

"Come on Harry, lets deal with your hand," Naruto said as he moved a chess piece and then turned to look at Harry.

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"When the clone dies or dispels I see and, to a point, feel everything, now come give me your hand." Harry did as told and Naruto took his hand and looked at it. Naruto twisted Harry's hand one way then the other and then he leaned in and licked the blood of, as he reached for his back pocket and pulled out a small bundle of bandages. He gave Harry hand a small kiss and then wrapped it up tight.

He finally turned back to his game of chess. Meanwhile Harry was replaying one sentence over and over in his head, 'he kissed me, he kissed me, FOR GOD'S SAKE IT WAS ONLY ON MY HAND, but he did kiss me.'

...

A new day and Naruto sat sticking his tongue at Umbridge behind his mask while thinking of ways he could kill her, from quick and painless to slow and torturous, he preferred the latter. Umbridge meanwhile sat and waited for the day's mail. She had ordered something special, the right to use Avada Kedavra on one Fox-san. The owl landed as Naruto was walking down the great hall. Umbridge stood up.

"Mr. Fox by order of the Ministry of magic, I am to execute you, by use of Avada Kedavra,"

Naruto looked at her and said in his normal almost cheery even voice, "Fine."

"_Avada Kedavra," _Umbridge said with a sick smile on her face. Naruto was hit in the chest and was shot half way down the hall. He landed on his head, rolled over, and finally stopped face first laying there dead.

Harry could not believe it, his love to be was dead, it was not right. This is when Naruto got up and with a flick of his hand his wand slid out of his sleeves and in to his hand.

"Stop it Naruto," Naruto looked at Dumbledore, there was growl then with a huff he threw a knife so fast that no-one saw him move. The knife imbedded itself in the table in front of Umbridge.

"You have failed and if you or your Ministry try such a thing again I will see it as a declaration of war and will kill all of the Ministry's little dogs," he said and walk out of the hall.

The school was shocked. Dumbledore stood up. "He is looking for a reason to kill you, try not to give him one. Actually, I am shocked he left it at that."

Harry sat and looked at where Naruto stood. The wand, he had see that wand before, it was black with red lined going from the handle to the point. He knew he had seen it but where? Harry wasn't the only one thinking of the wand, one Draco Malfoy also had seen the wand but he _knew_ where, and who the wand belonged to. It belonged someone who was said to be executed some time at the beginning of the school holidays, a death eater who had been the best and was caught while trying to kill one Hermione Granger, though the Ministry kept all that hidden.

For the rest of that day the Naruto in their class did nothing but sit there. When there arrived back in the Gryffindor common room Naruto sat in an arm chair by the fire and had just finish putting his left arm warmer on as they came to sit by him. He had a tight black t-shirt on, with his tight leather pants. Naruto look up and smiled at them, as they sat by him.

"How were the lessons today?" he asked.

"So you have been up here all day then and had your clone looking after us," said Hermione.

"Well, I haven't been feeling that good, especially after that escapade at breakfast," Naruto said and the three could now see how tired he looked.

"How do you feel after that?" asked Harry with worry in his voice.

"And how the hell did you survive it?" Ron exclaimed.

"I feel dead, and I've survived worse. Come Harry let's get your detention for tonight over with."

"You were serious about that?" asked Harry.

"If I didn't give you one then the fucked up bitch will find out and… well probably write a letter or something." Naruto opened his painting and stood to one side letting Harry go in first before following.

* * *

thank for reading this far hope it easer to read now and thank toin the mix for beta reading, do reviews bye and stuff


	5. Chapter 5

i can see you, oh no it not you, don't worry.

* * *

CH5

The room was small and square with one door leading to a bathroom, one bed big enough for two, and a desk with scrolls, parchment and ink seemingly scattered across the top. This is where Naruto went first. He sat down and pulled out a scroll, a jar of black ink and a paint brush and began to write.

"Sit," he said.

"Where?"

"The bed, where else?" he said. He spent the next half hour writing in silence.

"It has been a long and stressful day for me and I spent most of it sleeping. However, my leader, the Hokage, wants me to give her a day by day account of what happened wrapped up in a monthly report. Well I say wants, she hates paper work but it's that paper work which makes me a soldier and not just a murderer," Naruto as he turned and stared at Harry.

"Now, what to do with you? I think I should make you scream," he said with an evil smile. Naruto walked to the end of the bed and looked with amusement as Harry backed himself up to headrest. Naruto crawled his way across the bed over to Harry and then crawled his way up the boy until he was straddling Harry's hips with his legs.

Harry was trying not to have a heart-attack as Naruto slowly rock his hips deeper into Harry's. Naruto's hand guided Harry's to rest on the side of his hips and then Naruto rested his hands on either side of Harry's neck.

Their faces millimetres apart, Naruto's breathe tickled the other boy's lips. His blue eyes had little specks of red and shone with lust. Naruto moved a little closer to Harry, rubbing their noses together.

Naruto gently kissed Harry and Harry kissed back, Naruto licked Harry lips to tell Harry to open his mouth, which Harry obeyed. Naruto slowly coaxed Harry's tongue out of Harry's mouth and into his and encouraged Harry to explore it.

When they came up for air Naruto got up and dragged Harry down by his ankle until he was lying with his back flat against the bed.

Naruto then took out some rope and tied Harry arms and legs to the post of the four-poster bed. Naruto then did a little striptease for Harry, and soon he was fully naked, except his left arm protector that he still did not remove.

Harry was harder then he thought possible, as Naruto crawled in between Harry spread legs, looking at the bulge in Harry's pants. Naruto pulled the robes as wide as they would go then the jumper as high as it would go and unbuttoned the shirt opening it as wide as he could looking at the flat chest in front of him.

Naruto grounded his hips against Harry's as he licked his way down Harry's body, playing with Harry little pink nipples. Naruto slowly unzipped Harry's trousers, pulling them down, looking up at the next item of clothing. To say he was shocked would be an understating of the facts.

"Where did you get them, they're very sexy and all but I didn't think you were the type, you look so cute," said a somewhat bewildered and turned on Naruto.

"There Hermione's… she was very… understanding… she, err, found me wearing them once and gave them to me," said an embarrassed Harry as he had forgotten he had put on his present from Hermione, it was a small pink thong with 'Tickle Me' on the front of them which was now extremely tight around his swollen member.

Naruto started to rub Harry's needing erection. "She has good taste, I like the frilly rims, however I think I'm going to like what they're hiding even more," said Naruto as he pulled them down, looking at his prize, his eyes flicking from blue to red, the scars on his face grew bold and long, as he started to lick Harry's cock. Harry could do nothing as Naruto suck on the head of his hard length.

Naruto stopped licking and started sucking and moved to position his hole at the head of Harry's member, and slowly lowered himself on to the pole. It was a tight fit at first and hurt like hell for Naruto but that only turned him on more.

Once Naruto's hip rested on Harry's he started to rock back and forth slowly. Seeing the look of ecstasy on Harry's face made Naruto rock faster, which made Harry moan in pleasure, which encouraged Naruto to go harder and faster.

Naruto began to groan out Harry's name as he started lifting himself up and slamming himself down hard and fast. Soon Naruto started to pump himself fast and hard.

Harry saw white as he came hard into Naruto, a second later Harry felt Naruto's hot cum splatter over his chest. Harry started to drift off and Naruto soon followed, tucking his head into the nook of Harry's neck and snuggled in deep.

This is roughly how the rest of Harry's detention went. Harry was happy, less stressed and somewhat tired. To him all was right with the world, well beside Umbridge.

Elsewhere, Malfoy had become very interested in the guard to the point where he had started asking the Gryffindor about Fox-san.

* * *

bye, hope to liked it,

Thanks to the person who beta it, known as in the mix reviews if you like


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I love you so much I just want to kill when you sleep, the bunny are out to get you

* * *

CH6

Naruto sat thinking about the letter he had intercepted. It was a simple letter saying that the toad had control over the school as the first high inquisitor. He was going to burn it but Dumbledore said he had to let it go on its way to that bitch of a whore, so as of tomorrow his job got harder, and he knew his sex life was going to get fucked up too.

Naruto sat in the forbidden forest looking out over the ground. 'It would all be so much better with her dead, but Dumbledore is in charge so he got what he wanted. Also, little Dracy would be yet another problem,' he thought.

It was 8 o'clock. Most of the students were in their common-rooms with a couple of them here and there heading toward the towers or basements of their common rooms. With a flash he was outside the painting to his room, scaring the hell out of the Gryffindors in common room which had not been expecting there to be a fire in the middle of the room.

All the students then turned to their guard. Naruto just ignored them; walking in to his room without a word he simply could not be bothered with them. It was not going to be a good day tomorrow.

* * *

The morning came and Naruto was still not a happy bunny the daily profit had just announced the first (and most likely the last if Naruto could do anything about it) high inquisitor of Hogwarts as part of:

**Educational Decree Number 23**:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor_

Of course as her fist act has high inquisitor was:

"Mr. Fox I feel as high inquisitor that masks are not welcome in this school and therefore would ask you to remove it at once," she asked with a smugly superior look on her face.

'Damn the old hag,' thought Naruto. However, he still smiled for he had seen this coming and had prepared. Now he knew that if asked by Dumbledore he would have to do as asked straight away but Dumbledore had not asked and so...

"Well, Miss high inquisitor," said Naruto well aware that the entirety of the school population had their eyes on him as did the over sized toad sitting at the table, which he was now standing in front of. Dumbledore sitting by her looked on with mild interest to see what Naruto had come up with to prolong his unmasking. "I would of course be more than to happy to do as you have requested, however, there is but one small problem," he said slyly.

"Oh and what might that be? I see no problem in this simple task," said Umbridge, she somehow made it seem that Naruto was in some way a dumb whale by saying this harmless statement.

"Well no I didn't think you would," said Naruto repaying the favour, "however, the mask is part of the uniform you see and well my village is somewhat picky about these things and will, you see, require the proper paper work filled out before I could do such a thing," replied Naruto with a smile, waiting for the toad replay.

"'Such a thing'? This is removing a mask! It is a simple task! What possible paper work could you need to do that?" queried a now annoyed Umbridge.

"Well this," said Naruto pulling out a reasonable sized scroll and walking to stand behind Umbridge as he unrolled a page worth of paper. "You see now you have to fill in the red boxes, then Dumbledore will have to fill in the blue boxes, the village council then has to fill in the green ones and the black are for the Hokage. After you and Dumbledore have finished, send it to that address and it will take up to a month for it to get back to you and as soon as it is back here I fill in the orange boxes and then I will be happy to do has you have asked." Naruto smiled as the rested of the school was wondering how his village got anything done if all that was for something like removing a mask think of the paper work for say killing someone.

* * *

A week had gone by and Umbridge had taken two days off of it to do the paper work. Naruto had not bothered to tell Umbridge that the scroll was at least sixty pages long and since she filled it all out, the village hidden in the leaves now had her bank details; well you never knew when you need some money well in the middle of a war. Dumbledore had been made to sign every page and now it was on its way to the village for it to be signed by them. Mean while Naruto had got the golden trio and the Weasleys in to his little room.

"Now there is going to been a lot of nasty things said about me once Umbridge and the Slytherin see me and I am afraid to say not all of them will be lies. All I ask is that you trust me and that you get all you can from the other houses on my side," Naruto said as he looked at the six students.

"But what could you have possibly done for you to think we wouldn't trust you," asked Hermione. She was now thinking of all the possible things of what he could have done. He looked into her eyes with a look of guilt and self-hatred the look which was quickly gone or rather Naruto was quick to avert his eyes.

"I have done enough not to trust myself. That's why I'm here, so that I can in a way pay back my debt to your society. I will tell you nothing. I will let them tell you all they know or what they tell you and see how many of my secrets I can keep to myself," Naruto's eyes never left the floor.

The others left without word wondering what horrible truth they were going to hear about the guard or in one case lover. Harry had often gone to see Naruto and often in the middle of the night mostly to sleep but for many other reasons too. They had gotten quite close, and now Harry could not help but wonder if he made the right choices. Naruto himself had just said to trust him but then said he was trying to see now many secret he could keep. If he was in love with Harry surly he would not keep any secret from him? If he did not love him then was he just somebody to fuck for the year? Harry did not want to think that way but how could he not?

Naruto new every little secret of his, yet he knew nothing of Naruto.

* * *

Have the bunny found you yet there coming it only a matter of time. I'm not mad I tell lee I see the truth and say only the truth, bunny are outside planning your death, quick kill them first, but you wont be able to will you there so cute and fluffy.


	7. Chapter 7

OK new Chapter, i may not of be put a lot up lately but i have been writing alot, and trying to go though all of my work and making it better and easer to reed, the spelling may not be graet but hopefully better the before, it might take me some time but i will finsh all of my store, unlest i die,

* * *

CH7

Hermione sat in the common room looking over people to invite to join Harry in DADA classes, which she had convinced him to partisanship. It had been hard for her, not learning everything in a key lesson was one of her worst nightmares but she could not just let anyone in on the little club for Umbridge could not find out about it.

So at great hash and effort Hermione had convinced Harry not to tell Naruto, not because she didn't trust him, she didn't but that would not convinces Harry so she pointed out that Naruto had a duty to tell Dumbledore and now with her move to high inquisitor Naruto may have to tell Umbridge as well. Harry had to cave in because Naruto was a shinobi and as such he did what he was paid to do.

Hermione had not really trusted Naruto from the beginning for reasons even she did not know, it was just that there was something in his eyes, the way he looked at her, it just wasn't right. Harry and Ron thought that she was being stubborn, but then he didn't look at them in the same way, and lately something else had kept coming back to her. Hadn't Umbridge tried to kill him, with the killing curse for god sakes but no-one had seem to care or even know about it. Well that wasn't true, her and some Ravenclaws seemed to know but that was it.

Hermione was in quite a good mood over all, she was working on school work, albeit illegal work, she had managed to get Ron to do some homework and even Harry said that he would do some, but he had to just go and see Naruto fist.

Harry's closeness to Naruto came with a mixed blessing. On the one hand Naruto stressed the importance of an education but on the other hand Naruto wasn't going to be around that long and once his money ran out it was time to go. Her main fear about Naruto was the money thing. Could Voldemort buy Naruto out if he offered more money than Dumbledore? Is that how his situation worked or did he now have to finish this mission before doing another? Or was there even a possibility that Voldemort could hire him for a mission just as long as it didn't go against the one he was doing for Dumbledore?

Hermione's second problem was that Naruto seemed to know about everything that happened in the school so it was going to be hard telling everyone that was invited without Naruto getting suspicious, hopefully his de-masking will pre-occupy him. It was set the day before the Hogsmeade visit, or at least that is when the letter should arrive back according to her math and she doubted that Umbridge would want to wait. She would have to get him alone and have a little talk.

...

Naruto looked at the intruder to his little room. "Good day little Harry, what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight," he said as he slowly lowered a scroll down to his desk.

"What am I to expect when you take off that mask? What do the Slytherins know about you that I don't?" Harry asked while sitting down on Naruto's bed, looking at the man he loved.

"Well remember, I was sent back to my village, supposedly as a prisoner, in fact I was said to have been executed. So the fact that I am still happily living may shock and upset a couple of people," Naruto said as he slowly got up and made his way to the bed.

Harry had a feeling that the next hour or so was going to be, ever so painful and very pleasurable, if Naruto's red eyes were anything to go by. Naruto pushed one of his tone leather clad legs in between Harry's and leaned in to kiss Harry's lips, powerful and dominating. Harry fell backwards with Naruto following, his hand slipping up Harry's shirt, to slowly caress Harry's pink nipple, his tongue forcing its way in to his mouth.

Naruto being in an impatient mood decided that the best way to continue was to pull out his knife and cut Harry's clothes off him which he did with great pleasure. Harry wasn't so pleased due to the fact that he would have to repair the now shredded cloth and he was bleeding from several cuts where the knife had 'slipped', but Harry had the feeling that Naruto may have planned it. It probably had something to do with the way he was now happily licking off the blood. Harry still had his leg hanging off the bed as Naruto's licking reached his hard member. Naruto came to rest kneeling in between Harry's legs, licking and sucking in the way one would on a lollipop, much to Harry enjoyment.

This didn't last long as was said, Naruto was in no mood to be patient, so soon he rolled Harry over. Naruto was quick and hard. Pounding Harry's tight ass, Naruto lifted Harry's left leg allowing him to pound deeper in to Harry. Harry then feet the two fangs pricks deep in his neck, and he came, while Naruto continued hard and fast, biting Harry all across the back. Harry had cum three more times before he finally felt Naruto's cock pulsing as it released its load deep within him.

It was odd to have Naruto like this, Harry enjoyed the sex, it was great, Naruto was good at hitting Harry just in the right places over and over, and Harry loved it but when Naruto was like this he also became cold and uncaring. Like the other times similar to today, after they had cum Naruto told Harry to leave and went to his desk and sat, writing things in the scroll without another word or even a look at Harry.

Yes, Naruto could be so cold and it upset Harry more than anything. Naruto sat back in his chair and looked at the closed door Harry had just left by.

"He thinks I may love him. What a fool," he said with somewhat of a sneer.

"_But you do, don't you little Naruto. You may not admit it to yourself, but you can't hide from me, my little Naruto,_" said a low bemused voice.

"What does it matter? I will work and then leave. He is a fool to love me and a bigger one to think that I would, or want too, stay with him," Naruto said getting up to look at new letter the Hokage had sent him. "My 'friends' are worried about me and they want to see me. They say that it's unfair that two weeks after I return I leave again without seeing one of them, more fools to think I care."

"_Again you lie to yourself, you care to much, you can no longer look them in the eye with the thought that they may know what you have done and what you have becom_e. _That they might see though all your lies you have hidden behind_ _for so long. Shall we go back and see what you are hiding from, why you lie to your friends? Friends that would put their lives on the line for you, yet you don't even go to see them after your 'training trip with Jiraiya'. They missed you for three years and you them for six, yet you do everything to hide from them when you go back, acting that they are the one to betray you when it was you who ran away, you who did the betraying, you are the traitor not you friends, who only want to know that you're OK. It is time you get yourself sorted out, time you stop telling lies, time you accepted that you enjoyed it."_

"I did not enjoy it fox. I did what I was told to do and I was tricked into thinking it was the right thing to do."

"_LIES ALL LIES my little friend, sure you were tricked into it to think the end result was for the best but you knew it was wrong, and you liked it, you love the blood the screams as you r..._"

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"_Lie to your friends if you like, lie to the Hokage to save your skin by all means but you can't lie to me. I am a part of you, you can't hide from me. So don't lie to yourself, you enjoyed it_."

"OK, OK I admit it I did enjoy it! I loved it, but I will do better now and I will make amends for that what I have done."

"_Then start with caring again instead of pushing everyone away, foolish little Naruto,"_ said the dark voice. Naruto fell asleep on the desk head in hands tears running down his face.

...

On Saturday morning it was made even clearer the differences in that of the wizard's world and that of Naruto's when a great eagle came through the window with the owls. It had what look to be a ministry owl hanging from it mouth and the blood form the fresh kill still dripping out of his beak and down its front. It stopped in front of Umbridge and dropped its kill on the plate before it took a scroll tied to it right leg out of it case and gave it to the disgusted Umbridge. It quickly picked up the owl and flew off to Naruto who was about half way down the hall and landed on his shoulder, flapping it wigs and taping Naruto with it feet. Naruto took a second scroll from the eagle's left leg and looked up at Umbridge.

"Rose doesn't like being attacked by your owls Miss Umbridge, do keep that in mind won't you?" said Naruto without a senses of an emotion in his low voice.

"What is in that scroll?" asked Umbridge, seemingly ignoring Naruto's advice.

"Nothing which concerns you," Naruto said with the same emotionless voice, looking Umbridge in the eyes.

"I am the high inquisitor of this school. I have all the rights to demand to know what's in that scroll while you're in this school. I ask again, what is in that scroll? Tell me now!"

"Nothing which concerns you."

"Everything in this school concerns me."

"Well that's not true for this doesn't concern you but let's move on to your scroll shall we?" Naruto said as he jumped on to the stage where the teachers table was.

"Fine, let's take off that mask of yours, shall we," she said holding up the scroll.

So Naruto did, slowly looking up into Umbridge's eyes. There was an immediate reaction to the action of removing the mask, first that of Umbridge, who screamed in horror, and secondly that of the Slytherins, many of whom had stood up and Draco had even shouted "Naruto" as he stood.

"But you should be dead," said an outraged Umbridge.

"Thousands of times I have seen death and laughed in his face. Do you really think I would be dead?" Naruto replied looking away to the side.

"I saw your head cut off," Umbridge said shocked.

"I survived my friend pulling my heart out so I reckon I can survive a little decapitation," Naruto smiled.

"What are you?" shouted Umbridge.

"A demon but of course, but you knew that didn't you?"

Naruto pull down his collar a little showing Umbridge the scar around his neck from his decapitation and laughed at the look of horror before him as he turned and left the hall reading the other scroll.

* * *

form his small dark hole, the o'mighty fishkace falls over in to a pit he did not know was there 'oh bugger!'.


	8. Chapter 8

this was ment to be comeing out this soon but i seem to be doing so well with the next chapter, so i though hay why not, as always tell me what you thing i do try to anwer all reviews, but i know that i have miss one or two of them.

* * *

CH8

Hermione was so sure Naruto could not find out about this it came as a surprise because here he sat in front of them at a little table in the Hogshead. He had made himself known just after everyone else had left, and had stopped them at the door and coaxed them back to the table.

"Can we help you Fox-san?" asked Hermione, looking at that gruelling fox mask of his.

"It's a dangerous game you're playing Hermione. It will be bad when you're caught," said Naruto taking off his mask, looking at them with calculating eyes.

"We won't be caught and even if we are, what's the worst that could happen? Detentions?" said Hermione sure of herself. The other two, Ron and Harry (who was not in the best of moods with Naruto having not talk to him since the other night) sat and watched, waiting to see the outcome with Naruto and Hermione.

"Maybe that's true for you, but look at the bigger picture would you? This is just the thing Umbridge is looking for to over throw Dumbledore. I can't believe I'm talking about military conquest and over throw, and school headmaster. It's stupid but true enough if you're caught, no _when_ you're caught no matter what you can be sure that they will use it against me and Dumbledore," Naruto said looking each one in the eyes.

"How will they link us to you and Dumbledore?" asked Ron, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, they'll find away. Now, I admit that I could stop that from happening but, I believe you should see the consequences of your actions when they come about. So I'll be taking this then," said Naruto lifting the piece of parchment up.

"How did you get that?" asked Hermione defensively as she quietly looked through her bag to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"I nicked it out of your bag but don't worry, it will be perfectly safe with me I can protect it in way you can't even imagine. Now if you will excuse me I must be off." He put his mask back on and then Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Did you see his eyes?" asked Hermione

"What about them?" countered Ron.

"He's been crying," answered Harry.

"That's just what I thought, but why?" said Hermione.

"Who knows, maybe he got some bad news from home," Ron said, clearly not that concerned.

...

Hermione found her way to the painting in the common-room, the one which would take her to the room Naruto sleeps and lives in and as if on demand it opened for her as she entered the dark room. It was clear that Naruto was sitting on the bed his back leaning on the head bored topless, his left leg was bent up so that he could rest his left elbow on his knee, in his hand was a cigarette, and Hermione could not deny that Naruto looked pretty hot, nor could she shop her blush.

The end on the cigarette glowed as he took a drag. "What do I own the pleasure of your company this evening, little Hermione?" he asked while patting the space on the bed by him, this was a very different Naruto, one which seem much, much older.

"I wish to talk to you," said Hermione, sitting at the end of the bed. "Is it true what they say, are you a former death- eater?"

"Why of course I was, _little Hermione,"_ there was something in his eyes which told Hermione that there may be danger for her in this room.

"Why did you change sides? Why were you a death-eater in the first place? You don't seem to be that sort of person," asked Hermione, checking her path to the door in case she had to make a fast exit, this was not the Naruto she was use to, he normally had a sort of good feel to him, which gave him a light heart aura, even when he was in his mask, but now that was gone and it left a darker Naruto.

The door shut and locked. Hermione jumped up facing Naruto, who just took another drag. "Don't worry about the door to much, you wouldn't have made it that far, as for your second question, to kill filthy mud-bloods, that's an easy enough answer," Naruto chuckles, as Hermione eyes widened in fear.

"Now, now _little Hermione,_ Dumbledore wouldn't of hired me if I posed any danger to the students, now would he?" Naruto finished his fag and put in the ash tray.

"B-but why would you w-want to kill muggle borns so much?"

Naruto moved down so that he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hermione guessing that she wasn't going to die any time soon sat down at the desk and watched Naruto think for a minute or two.

"I was never the smart person, Hermione," his voice was calm and mellow, any danger there might have been was now gone. "I respect those who are smart over most people, I have a friend back home he's a genius, and if he told me to do anything, even jump off a cliff, I would. After all he's smart and he probably knows something I have overlooked. Of course this meant that I can be easily led, which is ok if I'm back home. I know what's right and wrong, and can tell who's best to follow, but I... I ran away. I was upset and needed some time to myself, a small little holiday would do, a weekend or a week at most. It was two and a half years before I was taken back home in disgrace, with my head low, my hands bound behind my back, and an escort of aurors and Dumbledore dragging me. The look of sham and pain on the Hokage's face was enough to kill me."

"Who is the Hokage?" asked Hermione.

"The leader of my village, and the closest thing to a mother I have ever had. She has done a lot for me even hid the fact I ran away by saying I was on a training trip, only to have me get a march through the village, with a force of people holding on to metal poles attached to a collar. At least Dumbledore allowed me to wear a hood," Naruto sighed. "Back on to the point, I came to England. This is where I ran to, it was new and weird. What was right in my home may be wrong here and vice versa, but I didn't think about that. As I said I wasn't planning to stay that long, it was clear that I didn't fit in with the muggles, and so as you may suspect I was picked up by a wizard. He was nice to me and smart, and so I followed him home and he told me everything about the world as he saw it and I believed him. The only problem was that this man was a death-eater. His views were somewhat twisted. I knew long before I admitted it to myself that what I was doing was wrong, but I clung to this man and did as I was told. I had by that point lost any will to think for myself. It was nice not needing to think about things. I became nothing but a doll for his son and an assassin for him and I liked it but at last I couldn't bear doing wrong anymore once I was forced to admit to myself that he was evil. I could no long stay and had to think for myself once again."

"So you killed for this man but why would you come here? Surly your Hokage would want to keep you were she can see you herself."

"Pay back. I have done a lot of harm to your world Hermione and so I must do something to help it. It's as simple as that."

"So what was is it that changed? What was it that forced you to see what was right?"

"Why did you have to ask? Well I suppose you would, I was sent to kill one of Harry Potter's friends."

"What...?"

"It did seem most odd for me so I decided to spy on her. Remember that to me I was fighting a war so someone who was Harry's friend was seen as a key member so I thought I could get some useful info. So I spied, I read her diary, I know all of her secrets and desires. I followed her around for a week sitting on her bed as she slept, but all I saw was a teen girl, no war plans."

Hermione had a sinking feeling, she knew who it was. Who it should be, but she needed to know. "W-who was it," she asked looking to the floor.

However she felt a hand on her chin and Naruto looked her straight in the eyes and said, "It was you, I was sent to kill you."

* * *

there you go, a little histor gose a long way, thanks the in the mix for betaing i will see you all soonish

'ow what that other there it look like eye let go see... AHHHHHHHH it got me help me help the bunny as me no no, theres so much blood'


	9. Chapter 9

well... hi... you may not like me by the end of this... blem bunnys and blue yellow thing namd pink.

* * *

CH9

Naruto sat back with a gentle smile lying down again, "How does that make you feel little Hermione? It's quite a shock, no? Don't worry about it though it was all in the past."

"You read my diary but surly you forgot most of it right?" ask Hermione, hopeful.

"Unfortunately no, I have a photographic memory," Naruto was taping his head as he said it.

"Oh god," said Hermione, becoming red as a tomato. "You've seen me naked!"

"Would it make you feel better if I said I left the room at those sorts of times?"

"Did you?" asked Hermione once again hopeful.

"No, I even watch when you masturbated."

"You perv!" Hermione said while standing up with a look of outrage.

"Don't worry too much because women don't really do it for me, plus I sealed that away from my memory. Most of that week I can only remember that I did it but I don't really remember what happened."

"Is that what you did to the students at the school?" Hermione decided that it was time to change subject, it will take time to come to terms with what she just heard but that would have to come later, she need more info.

"What do you mean?"

"You were hit with the killing curse and yet no one has questioned this. Most don't even remember it even happened."

"Aar, well yes, what it is is an illusion, you see, it works by stopping people from thinking of it. It's not that they don't remember it's just they over look it, they know it happened but... but don't see it as important."

"So how come I _do_ think about it?"

"Because of the very nature of an illusion, it is a fight between my mind and yours, once the illusion is set it takes something big to dislodge it but that's only if I win the fight. To simply put it your brain it better than mine, so are most of the others, I won mostly because they didn't know they were fighting. It helps a lot, but there are still maybe a hundred or so people who the illusion didn't work on." Naruto sat up and stood on the opposite side of the bed to Hermione. "Now I'm sure that you would prefer not to be near me and I will keep that space if you wish. I'm sure you have some work to do so please don't let me keep you."

"There one last thing... What is Harry to you?"

"A job, and that is it,_ shut it,"_ the last bit was said with a sharp head turn and to himself.

"What was that?" Hermione could feel the anger in his voice.

"Nothing my dear, after all who can play around with the dark arts and expect to keep their sanity?" Naruto smiled, "Now of you go little Hermione."

Hermione walk to the door, as she reached for the door knob she looked back over her shoulder and said, "I don't believe you and if you hurt him then I will never forgive you." With that she was gone out to think over some things there was a lot to come to term with.

"Forgiveness, like I deserve such kindness," Naruto sighed quietly after she was gone.

"_And yet you will get it, wanted or not there is not a person in this world or the next which won't forgive who. You just have that charm about you, like a kick puppy."_

"You're not helping."

...

_By order of the high inquisitor of Hogwarts_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

Hermione was looking at the newest educational decree, decree number twenty-four. "It would seem there is a rat in your little army, would there not?" Hermione turned to face the blond teen that had arrived behind her without a sound.

"Well it may just be coincidence," she countered.

"No mark my words, she knows you had a meeting but she doesn't know what you're up to yet and now she's watching. Be smart, think before you do anything and keep it low, don't keep it to one day at one time, mix it up a bit, don't talk to anyone involved, find some other way to communicate. Try not to be caught," Naruto said, he did not look pleased.

"Well if someone at the meeting told Umbridge we'll know who they are and they will really regret it," Hermione said grimly.

"Good, be careful, oh and I hope that what was said yesterday stay with us, I should tell Harry when he asks."

"As long as you tell Harry, everyone else will hear the rumours and they will find out the truth whether I tell them or not. If you don't want people to know why tell me?" asked Hermione.

"You deserved to know as it involve you, end of story." With that Naruto was off walking amongst the other teens.

Since his de-masking he was no longer seen as an adult. This meant that a lot of students started to talking to him and he had made some more friends, but it also meant he lost some of his office due to some people not wanting to be told what to do by someone who was the same age or younger. Hermione could not help but note that since their little talk Naruto didn't make her feel weird, there was no guilt, no hate, it was all just gone. So Hermione smiled, it was time to think and plan out her and the 'army', as Naruto called it, next move.

...

That was a start of a bad day by all means. In the first lesson Hedwig arrived injured, which didn't do much to uplift Harry. Then Neville almost got in to a fight with Draco, this severed to annoy Harry as Naruto broke it up with a look to Draco, one not of hate but almost love and to top that off Draco just ducked his head and obeyed. Umbridge had been in potions and without even being in divination she managed to make that hell. On to top it all off there was no Quidditch practice but extra Potions.

As Harry sat there working away in a haze of sadness and hatred, he happened to look up as the portrait of the fat lady opened up only to see the pale blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, at the epitome of a slytherin in their common room. Most of the Gryffindor stood up on the defence. Malfoy not looking at anyone because he didn't like his situation any better than the Gyrffindors.

It was Naruto entering the room next that lessened the tension because everyone there knew that Naruto was able to stop anything that might have happened. He walked to his painting and opened it and let Malfoy in first and gave a look around the common room which reminded the Gyrffindors that there were things they were doing before Malfoy came and that they should continue with them.

However he did not quite reach Harry, shifting so that he didn't look Harry in the eye. It had been that way since the rumours of him being a death eater had gotten around, sped by the Slytherins, and those most unsavoury things that Umbridge had said about him. However that had made him more liked by the majority of the students. After all if Umbridge hated him how bad could he be but saying that it was still enough to make them wary of him. They all said he was a child killer, and one that had tortured his victims, even if it was hard to believe when looking at the cute child like face, with that smile with lit up even the darkest of places it was still something to think about.

Harry did not like this and he could feel the jealousy boiling up inside of him. Draco was in that room, locked away with _his_ Naruto, no today was a bad day, and Harry hatred for Malfoy grew stronger and darker than ever before.

Draco sat on the bed looking at the back of Naruto sitting at his desk. It would seem that he would have to start, since Naruto gave no indication that he would. "I thought you were killed, dad saw your head roll off the platform," he said, watching Naruto's back which show no sign that he was even listening.

"It was easy enough to set up, the ministry probably complained to the Hokage. It matters not, Drac-ey you are going to have to chose very soon, whether you go down with you father or join the good side for once," Naruto said again looking as if he was barely paying attention, but the worry in his voice was all too clear.

"What are you talking about? The good side? The weak side, you mean those mud-bloods who want me to join them over my own blood, pure blood at that," Draco was angry now, that Naruto of all people would question him following his father when Naruto himself had so blindly followed the man happily down a road of blood and slaughter. "Let's not be foolish shall we? You should join us again, it is where you belong and I can make dad take you back. After all the work you put in it would be a shame if you were not on the winning side when we win."

"Ha, don't be so foolish yourself. Do you not see the truth?" Naruto asked calmly as he turned to face Draco. "My village is now in the picture, they are on the side of Dumbledore, you have seen what I can do have you not? I am far from being the best, what chance do you think Lord Voldemort has against a village full of people like me? Drac-ey, don't look at me like that. You know that I will allways keep you safe as well as I can, I will look after you even if you chose your father. I will make sure that after the end of the war you are in no bad sitting but it would be a lot easier if you join us, me, now rather than later."

"Your village, but why? They have no interest in the wizarding world. Why would they help Dumbledore? It wouldn't do them any good," Draco said now getting up and moving over to Naruto.

"Same reason they do anything, for money. It is our job to fight, and it pays well," Naruto said looking up at the boy no older than he was who stood there looking down at him. He felt Draco's hand on his face, and leaned in to it as Draco's thumb stroked his cheek. Naruto was purring ever so lightly.

Draco's hand left his face and he bent down to kiss Naruto's lips softly. Draco kissed down to his jaw and then along the jaw making Naruto moan. He then kissed and nipped down the right side of Naruto's neck making Naruto grab the front of Draco's shirt, pulling Draco towards himself. Draco bit deep into Naruto's neck as he reached the junction to the shoulder.

"Draco," Naruto groaned out. Draco had always known just where to touch and tease to please Naruto and as he sucked on the new hicky, his hand found Naruto little pink nipple through the fishnet top. Naruto at this point had his leg around Draco's hips pulling him closer as Draco slowly rubbed his crotch across Naruto's. Naruto moaned more and Draco pick him up and took him to his bed, laying him down Draco undid his pants, and took of his top letting his pants fall off at their own accord, he then undid Naruto pants as he revealed himself out of the hole in the front of his boxers.

Naruto got on all fours moving so that his face was in front of Draco's cock. He licked the hot, hard member in front of him, slowly peeling the fore skin back so that he could lick the head. He licked around the head three or four times before slowly moving his head to engulf the head. He suck just the head, his tongue licked the slit as it went in and out, his hand coming up to play with Draco shaft and testicles.

Draco pulled down Naruto pants and leaned over Naruto's back as he received the blowjob. He pulled down the pants as far as the knee, Naruto was wearing nothing in the form of underwear, so Draco move on to slowly sliding his meticulously lubed finger into Naruto's tight ass.

Naruto groaned and rocked his hips back on to Draco's finger, he felt the hands spread him open so that Draco could see his finger enter him, and his mouth took in more than just the head going further down the shaft until his lips touched his hand which played with the base of Draco tested cock. Draco slid another finger in, searching him, but never anything more. He was just deep enough that he could search the muscle but nothing more.

Draco continued this for a bit, enjoying the blowjob he was receiving, but it could not go on much longer lest he cum in Naruto's mouth, so he pulled on Naruto's hair to remove his cock from those wonderful lips and used it to turn Naruto around so that he was still on all fours but it was that ever so tight ass that faced Draco. He rubbed his cock in between Naruto ass cheeks, slowly feeling Naruto rock back in to him. He then pulled back slightly to position himself and slowly forced himself in making Naruto moan and rock back on to him. When he was all the way in, he lightly spanked Naruto's ass making him buck his hip further into Draco's. Draco leaned forward and again bit down in to Naruto neck as he pulled out. From here on out he needed to cum and he need to cum fast, and so he fucked Naruto hard and deep making Naruto scream for more. Draco reached around to play with Naruto balls, and Naruto's arms gave out and Draco went even harder. Naruto had came and was reaching his second and as Draco felt the tight anus tighten again he went faster and came deep inside as Naruto came over the sheets mixing in with his first load.

* * *

so yes, i didn't relley plan on haveing random sex seance, but i gess i just look at naruto and thing 'he's such a bitch,' not sure how that will be took but if nothing elles it bring a darker side.


	10. Chapter 10

here is ch 10, not my best work i feel by then not everthing can be.

* * *

Ch 10

It was late as Harry sat alone in the common room watching the painting to Naruto's room, the room Naruto was in this very moment, the room in which Naruto was in with a slimy Slytherin, and Harry couldn't stand it. From what the other Slytherin were saying Draco and Naruto had been to close for Harry's comfort and he didn't quit trust Naruto, god knows Naruto liked to flirt and not just with Harry but with every boy he came across. This in itself was not that important after all it helps to keep their relationship out of the public eye. So after all that Naruto flirting with him did not stand out from Naruto flirting with Ron, or Seamus however Ron and Seamus didn't particularly like his attention while, Harry loved it but Harry had know from a long time ago that Naruto liked to play, and though Harry didn't want to think that way about Naruto, he knew he would be foolish to think otherwise. And as the clock tock'd 11 the door opened and Naruto took Draco to the fat lady and sent him on his way.

"You should be in bed," said Naruto as he turned to face Harry and walked over and sat on the sofa, he stiffened a little and smiled at Harry.

"I must say you seem to be glowing tonight," Harry snapped.

"Now now Harry no need to be like that now is there?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't know, you come out of you room and stink of sex, what am I to think about that?" Harry snarled at Naruto.

Naruto didn't seem to care too much, "hey I told you I wasn't any good, I also said not to get to attached, did I not? I know how bad that sounds but let's face facts I will have to leave you when I'm called back at the end of the year and I might not come back, you could never see me again, so just go with it and over look things."

"Wait are you seriously telling me to ignore you fucking around right under my nose?" Harry shouted.

"Shut up," Naruto jumped on Harry pining him to the chair, forcing his arm into Harry's mouth, "You'll wake somebody, now listen I don't need you, and I don't want him but I want you and need him. I can't end this with him Harry and I'm sorry to say that but you have heard of my past and you know what I have done, and though I don't like my past, there are some things I can't leave. Plus if you think about it I'm sleeping with you behind his back I was going out with him before you, now leave it alone, I don't need this right now, the Hokage is come to see me and is bringing my friends with her, and that meens that I will have to tell them what I have done. It could be the end of me, my friends could turn on me or tell the wrong people, that probably won't happen but they won't look and me the same way again will they? They will hate me …" it was at that point Naruto stopped his rant which had turned in to almost incomprehensible rambling, and then his arm falling out of Harry's mouth.

Harry sat unsure of quite what has happened and before he managed to pick up what had happened, Naruto had jump up again and looked down at Harry "look harry I'm not a great person. I have done enough to earn my spot in hell, I'm not in my right mind haven't been for some time, so don't ask too much and I'll give you all I can." Naruto left looking slightly drunk and as he walked in to his room Harry just heard him say to himself "oh shut up for once will you or at less say something of use to me."

"That didn't go so well did it?" asked a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned to see Hermione who was standing behind him staring in annoyance at the door to Naruto's room.

"it's not his fault," said Harry.

"Of course it is his fault. Who's else would it be? He shouldn't treat you like you're some toy, and you shouldn't defend him, stand up for yourself or at least end it with him," Hermione turned and left Harry in the dim light crying as he realised that the man he wanted to love, was probably going to ruin his live, if he kept him, but could he let him go.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"That wasn't nice," said an annoyed voice.

Naruto looked up from his pillow and looked down again, it was the following morning and Naruto couldn't care less at the moment, "go away."

"_**No, **_**I **_**agree, it wasn't very nice at**__**all**_,**"** Hermione turned to look at the man sitting in the chair to her left, he was Naruto but very different. He seemed taller and his hair was long and flowed in the wind, his eyes were red and his lips were black.

"Who are you?"

"He's no-one ignore him," said Naruto sitting up look worst for ware, "and you fuck off to were you belong."

"**No I don't have to I can still be out here for an hour or two. And now for you little lady I am Naruto's inner demon, and I must say that he was oh so nasty to that poor boy, and after all the love he had shown you too,"** the man said smirking in a way that unsettled Hermione.

"Ignore him he's just a bastard."

"Why? He agreed, maybe it's you who should stop ignoring him," said Hermione, 'this man must be some sort of Naruto, his guilt perhaps? No don't be foolish that couldn't happen not even with magic, so what is he 'Naruto's inner demon' do you think he was being more literal then I thought he was,' "I mean did you even thing about Harry's feelings?"

"**Oh how could you Naruto, you're so mean," **the man said, in a child like voice.

"Shut up, you have nothing of worth to say, go away,"

"**Is that all you do Naruto? Push everyone who cares away?" **The man seemed to be serious for once.

"Don't start your shit you live for my pain, you enjoy it when I fuck up, you hate me like everyone else," snaps Naruto, he was tired and didn't need this right now; he had enough on his plate.

"**Oh it's true I take my pleasure from your suffering and Harry's too, I do find it ever so fun, but don't be fooled in to thinking I don't like you and it saddens me to see the guilt eat you slowly. You're starting to go mad, it can't continue, you'll kill yourself if it does, you need help," **Kyuubi said sounding slightly concerned.

"Yes I agree you should go and see Dumbledore," Hermione said and then asked "so what are you going to do about Harry?"

"Nothing, I will leave Harry alone, like I should of done to begin with but I let my eyes decide my actions, rather than my head. Look don't worry about it Hermione, he only has to live it doesn't matter if he's happy. There'll be plenty of time after the Dark Lord is dead," said Naruto who had seemed to accept defeat for the time being.

"And what about now? Doesn't he deserve to be happy now?"

"Life sucks," **"life sucks" **Both human and demon said this together.

"This is not the end of this, but I'll be late for class if I stay any longer. You better do something to please Harry and fast," said Hermione as she left.

"**God don't you just love women with fire in them, well then again a little puffer like you, maybe not hey? Anyway she's right, make it up to Harry," **the man said as he faded away.

"What do you care anyway," Naruto said as he let his head full back to the pillow.

"_I don't much but hey, better to be fucking two then one no, hmm?"_

"Fuck you bastard."

* * *

do tell me want you think,


	11. Chapter 11

once again this as now also been beta read by kittyore9 thank to all for bearing with and the like hopful this is now readable

well a very nice (i gessing) girl (misting rain) have redid this wale i'm waiting for a beta reader so it should be more readable i thing it quite good but then we all know my spelling it could said anything

Right I know I have post for some time partly cause I'm slow partly cause I lost my beta reader and partly cause I'm lazy, so having said that bear in mind this has not been betaed and I am once again looking for a beta reader. Those of you who have been with me since before the beta time know what your in for, but for those of you who are new, sorry you will struggle to read this and when the spelling is wrong you will just have to fill in the sentence with a sensible word till I get new beta reader, and hopefully the plot somewhat makes up for the bad English.

I own nothing of which you can have 100% of.

CH11

It was fast approaching Christmas, and as it did, Naruto got more restless. So it was left to Harry to carry out Naruto's job of patching their relationship back together. Harry had realized that if he wanted this, he would have to tell Naruto what he wanted, and he had to work for it. And so it was with a determined look in his eyes that Harry walked into Naruto's room to speak to him for the first time in two weeks.

As Harry entered, Naruto was putting down a piece of paper. Harry came straight in and sat on the bed. Naruto turned to look at him. He was looking at him calmly. Naruto reach for his wand and slid it into his sleeve all the while watching Harry's eyes as they followed the action.

"So the rumors are true? You were a deatheater then?" Harry asked, though there was really little need to.

"I was," came Naruto's simple answer.

"I knew as soon as I saw you stand behind Malfoy. Of course you are smaller than Lucius, but you stood in the same way, ready to protect. You even had Voldemort on the back step when he had a go at Lucius, come to think about it," Harry thought out loud. There were a myriad of emotions going though him, hate being the strongest at the moment, mostly because he could now tell his memory had been changed: he could now see Naruto stand behind Lucius, now remember that Lucius and Naruto were there from the very beginning, and most of all he could see that black and red wand, Naruto's wand as it... as it... "You kill Cedric, didn't you?"

Another useless question.

"Yes I did," answered Naruto, as calm as before.

"Don't you have any remorse?" snapped Harry, he was annoyed at the lack of care Naruto showed toward other humans.

"What good would remorse do me? It won't change anything and it won't right my wrong. When I came to the realization that the war I was fighting may not be as Lucius told me it was, the only remorse I showed was over my own stupidity. I have done too much to repair the damage I caused." replied Naruto, somewhat snippy. . "Do you think Cedric was the only one I killed? When Lucius found me I showed him just how fast I can run, just how well I can hide, my hand to hand ability, and he put them to good use: to get him information. And when I had to kill someone to get away, he found a new way to use me. I have killed over 400 muggle-born wizards in the last 4 years, Harry. Cedric should be the least regret. He at least had a chance of fighting back."

Harry succumbed under Naruto's eye and Naruto smirked. "Why would you do that, kill just because you were told to?"

Naruto's smirk widened and he gave a small, cynical laugh, "That's my job Harry, my life. How do you think I am to protect you, Harry? Run off with you on my back or maybe stand in the way of every shot? No, I will protect you by killing anyone who comes to harm you. My job's the same, it just happens to be on the other side. It'ssame as it was back home, too."

"I can't believe you're that type of person. Or maybe, I just don't want to." Harry then asked reluctantly. "What do we do now?"

"We live. Look after my friends, go back home, and everything will better. Just leave it as good friends till then, and I'm sure you will need some time anyway. Think about it, Harry. Could you live with someone who would kill, someone who has tried to kill your friends? Go on Harry, think about it until my friends leave, then we'll talk again."

"You don't seem too happy with your friends coming. Shouldn't you be delight to spend Christmas with them? Did you have a falling out or something?" Harry noticed curiously.

"No, I just don't want them to know what I've done over the last 6 years, though it hasn't be that long for them. The barrier fucks with time. Killing is fine by them, they can live with me killing though I never did before I left, but, well... killing an armed enemy is not the same as murdering a child as they slept." The fact that Naruto calmly admitted this with a resigned smile was what scared Harry the most, but that was how it was back to being friends.

But Harry currently had his own problems. His nightmares were getting worse, and he had a feeling that they meant something.

The next day, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione watching two blonds walking around the large lake. Lucius had found his way to Hogwarts, and now he was walking around leisurely with Naruto standing at his shoulder a step behind.

"You left me at a bad time, Naruto," Lucius said, turning to the young blond.

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied. You must know that your time with the Dark Lord is short and getting shorter. Maybe it's time to jump ship before you're in complete disgrace," said the stony faced Naruto.

"Perhaps, but better to be the lowest of the winner then the height of the losers," sneered Lucius.

"You think the Dark Lord will beat me? Well, even if he could. remember you only know half of what I can do and there's a village as big as London full of people like me. We have are allies, as well. We are a war-like people, Lucius. Think about the side that you want to be on," Naruto turned to leave but was stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"You will look after my son, no matter what happens, correct?"

"Always."

The next week was full of the chaos of the coming season. Hagrid came in late in the day and it was only the golden trio who seemed to notice him and, of course, the ever watchful Umbridge. Hagrid told the three of his tales with the giants and in return they told him of the what went on in Hogwarts.

"Naruto, ye say," Hagrid mused, as he sat looking at the three "Nas'y bit of work that one, been to one of his raids, an' it wasn't pretty. Don't get too close."

"Do you think we shouldn't trust him?" Hermione questioned.

"I trust Dumbledore, an' if he says Naruto's on ar' side now, then he is, but you can't do the stuff he 'as and come out right in the 'ead, if you know whut I mean."

"You think he's mad? Don't be stupid, he seems perfectly sane to me," said a moody Harry.

"No, he said it 'imself. 'After all who can play around with the dark arts and expect to keep their sanity.'" Hermione reminded her friends.  
_

The second arrival was of course a much bigger deal. It was announced at the beginning of the week, so their arrival wouldn't be a surprise. It was, of course, Naruto's friends and their entry was anything but quiet. It was made into a big deal, due to Dumbledore announcing a feast to be held on that upcoming Friday.

On Friday, the great hall lived up to its name. The house banners were huge and in their full glory, the candles were bight, and the sky was slowly darkening with little white wisps of clouds flowing across the open plane. The student sat at their tables, waiting eagerly for the big event. It was Naruto who took the spotlight in his full cloak, sword sticking out over his left shoulder. His hair was tied back into a plait which ended in a kunai knife. His face was odd, or at least for Harry his face was odd, but he supposed it was how it should have been. His lips were a pinked red unlike their normal black, his fang were gone and his pupils were round. He stood right behind Dumbledore, with his fox mask hanging from his hip.

It wasn't long until the doors were opened to reveal a young looking woman with blonde hair in pig-tales, a small purple diamond on her forehead. She was follow by 13 people, three of which were adults and the rest seemed to be teens. Naruto was more excited then Harry had ever see him; he bounced up to the group shouting.

"Baa-chan!" he said as he got a foot away, and there was a loud crack as the first lady's fist came down on Naruto's head, and his head went though the floor as his body left a crater around it. There was an up roar as many students stood up in shock looking at the blond body. But if the lady noticed, she didn't pay any attention as she continued her walk literally over Naruto.

"You haven't earned the right to call me that again," she said coldly. She left it to the man and woman directly behind her to pick him up. The man seemed to be smiling, but it was hard to tell since his face was almost completely covered by a mask reaching over the bottom half of his face and a headband covering up his left eye. His silver hair stood up seemly on it own. The woman on the other hand was showing more flash then she covered, wearing a pear of short shorts and a fishnet body suit. The only thing that stopped her boobs from being on full show was a leather trench coat that reached ¾ of her thighs.

"What have you done to upset her?" asked the man.

"Too much," Naruto replied, but once he was up, he was right behind the first lady dusting himself off as she stopped infront of Dumbledore.

"Thank you for inviting us to stay in your most delightful school for the duration of the talks, Dumbledore," she said looking up at the teacher table. Dumbledore, at this point, had walked around the table to meet the lady.

"The honor is all mine, Lady Tsunade. Please come with me. I saved a seat next to my own." Naruto led the four adults of the group to the four empty seats, two on each side of Dumbledore's chair and pulled a chair out for lady Tsunade.

Tsunade stood in front of the chair facing Naruto. "I thought I said not to hide your shame and failure, Naruto."

"What?" asked Naruto as her hand came up, and her palm met his forehead with a harsh snap of skin striking skin.

"Kai" she exclaimed, and there was a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to leave Naruto standing there, with his fists clenched and his jaw shook. His lips were back to black, his eyes were once again silted, his long, furry fox like ears twitching, and there was a long furry red and black fox tail sticking up along his back. "Much better," she said and Naruto helped her into her seat, eyes still filled with anger.

"Now go have fun with your friend, brat," she said as she leaned forward joining her hands and resting her elbows on the table.

Naruto's body went limp and his tail fell between his legs. "As you wish Hokage-sama," Naruto answered, and went to stand with his friends. Dumbledore explained that the four adult were here to talk with the Ministry of Magic and the others were here to spend time with Naruto. They were also going to spend the time learning of the wizard culture and teaching the students about their own.

"Right," said Naruto as he glared at his friends, "Not a word. I will tell you later. There's a lot to explain, and Dumbledore reckons it be best for you to wander around a little and speak to different people. Heads up, the green and silver are Slytherin, if you want to find an enemy here that's where you find them. Next is Ravenclaw: smart people. They will jump at the chance to learn from you and to teach you everything you could need to know. Then there's Hufflepuff, nervous but friendly. They'd be the one's hesitating at first but once one is your friend you have a friend for life. And last is Gryffindor, the red and gold, and their the house of those who are loyal. They'll also jump at the chance to meet you, if just to prevent you from talking to Slytherin. I say table one" he continued, nodding at the Slytherin table, "is like Sasuke, the second is like Shikamaru, only not as lazy, the third is like Hinata and the forth is like an entire house of mini Narutos and Kibas, if you catch my drift.," he finished, looking at his friends, "Right! I'll be over by my charge if you need me."

With that, Naruto turned and left for Harry.

thanks all, and any beta readers are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

and so we stared to see the turth the masterpice that is the polt line. let face it it the only thing which dosn't let my story down. ...hopfully.

CH12

"Isn't it odd?" said Ino as she came to sit by Shikamaru, who had sat at the Slytherin table since none of them bothered him. "He looks quite feminine with his long hair doesn't he."

All ten of them had be thrilled with this mission since it gave them an opportunity to see their long loss friend Naruto. The mission was a simple one: sit around in a school for a month tops talking with Naruto. It was so simple Shikamaru would have jump at it if he wasn't so lazy. His team-mates Ino and Choji had jump at the chance to come to see the missing blond along with Tenten. Of course, it was fair to say that the blond's team-mate Sakura and his crush Hinata were the most excited by the mission. This excitement was closely follow by Rock Lee and Kiba who shouted something like how he was going to show Naruto how much stronger he was now. Looking at Naruto now with his white arm guards and that ANBU mask, Shikamaru had to wonder just how much Naruto had grown up so much that he out ranked them. And as for the last two ninja, well then may not have show any feeling, but even their cold hearts soften on the sight that was Naruto.(the two ninja being Nije and Shino)

"He always was quite feminine when he thought no one was looking." replied Shikamaru, sitting with his head in his arms. He had once gone to fetch Naruto for the Hokage to find him cooking. He was wearing a corset, some stockings and a G-string covered only by a pink apron. Naruto did that 'oh dear I've been caught thing'. He had his leg kick up behind him and his head snapped around to look at Shikamaru, but oddly once Naruto saw it was him, he didn't seem to care. The whole thing made the meeting with the Hokage uncomfortable for Shikamaru since he knew what Naruto was wearing under that orange jumpsuit of his.

"He seems thinner too." Ino sat looking over at Naruto with her back to the table.

"Shall I get to your point for you, Ino-pig?"asked Sakura who had come to sit on the opposite side of Shikamaru. "The fox. Was it the influence to these changes?"

"No idea. Just what the Hokage said: shame and failure. One assumes he has failed to keep the two souls inside him apart."

"Something happened. He's more serious than I've ever seen him." Sakura said, turning to look at Ino. "It not right."

"Absolutely." Ino nodded.

"He's nervous. He doesn't want us here, that much is easy to see." added the ever sleepy Shikamaru.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would he not want us?" asked Ino.

"Think about it! Who, out of us, has he said hi to?" said Shikamaru getting up. "No-one but Hokage and the only reason he did so was to test to see were he stood. He's too calculating for his own good. Thinking back even farther from when he came home after two and a half years, he was home for only three months. I only saw him once during that time. How many times did you see him Sakura."

"A lot." said Sakura defensively.

"Not including times when he was forced to."

"Twice." Sakura admitted, crestfallen.

"You see? He's not the same Naruto. He's so nervous that he forgot his mask. Something is up and I don't think it'll be long until we find out. I doubt we'll like it, but we'll just have to remember to tell Naruto that it doesn't affect anything." sighed Shikamaru.

"But what if it really that bad?" asked Ino.

"We'll tell him it doesn't affect anything, then when we get home we'll talk it out and make sure that by the time he gets back its all forgotten. Then it will really mean nothing."

* * *

"Why would you let her do that to you?" moaned Harry as Naruto was sitting next to him.

"She's the Hokage. She has work all her life to get that kind of respect. Besides that, she's also the closed thing I have ever had to a mother. I, on the other hand, have brought dishonour to the village, lost all respect I had and I have both shamed and disappointed her." said Naruto, poking at a bowl of ramen which appeared as he sat down. "She can talk to me however she darn well pleases."

"But still! She treated you like dirt!" Harry grumble on.

"If it wasn't for her, I would be dirt. Now leave it." snapped Naruto.

* * *

"Why so harsh on the little brat?" said Anko. She was wearing a fishnet body suit and tanned coat.

"Maybe not harsh enough." said the ever grumpy Hokage.

"Now, now my good lady. We all know you forgave him before you even knew." said the ever smiling Dumbledore.

"He doesn't have to know that." replied the Hokage.

"Indeed."

"Though," said Kakashi, the masked man, as he lead forward to look around Dumbledore, "why was I not informed of his rise to ANBU?"

"Whether he is ANBU or not is dependent on this mission. He could go back to being a Genin if I think it would be best." The 5th said.

"It seems," said the unfamiliar voice of Gai, "that our Naruto has lost some of his youthfulness."

This simple statement seem to hit the spot too well in Kakashi eyes,

"It can be hard to watch your students grow, to make the same mistakes as everyone else, and rewarding when they step in to the light as you yourself did." said Dumbledore. Kakashi had to think that although Gai and this Dumbledore man may say thing in odd ways, there were undeniably wise.

* * *

It was late as the students started to leaving out of the Great Hall to their dorms. Naruto was standing at the door,watching the students. the romurs had had enough of an effect that many student from all of the house reacted unfavourably to Naruto. The Slytherin house openly sneer and showed their hate at what they saw as a traitor. Well, many in the other houses show in little ways that they feared or distrusted their guard and this was painfully easy to see to his old friends as they watched from afar.

"Please excuse me Lady Tsunade, but I will have to leave it up to Naruto to take you to your rooms. I have some work to do before I retire for the night."

"That is fine Dumbledore-sama." said the Hokage as she walked toward the Hall's doors. She arrived just as Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had taken to walking back with Naruto after dinner, were leaving. Naruto was telling them that he would met them later as she walked by, cutting in with, "No, bring them with us."

"As you wish. Come this way then, up to the top we go." Naruto was not lying. Their walk up the many ever moving stairs to the very top floor on which the rooms had been prepared. The rooms themselves had been set around a large common room and a fire place. It was undeniably grand with a beautiful ceiling and long flowing curtains.

"Well I'm going to bed." said the Hokage and then looked toward Naruto. "Naruto, everything, leave nothing out." she said as she walked to her room at the end of the hallway.

"Shouldn't you also stay and listen too?" ask the man with one eye.

"Nope. I already listened, I do not wish to hear it again." she said, slamming the door.

"Doesn't know the word gentle, does she?" said Naruto, looking after her.

"You've done something rather bad to make her act like this, though." said the man with one eye as he took a seat in a chair looking at Naruto. "Unless I'm wrong..." Naruto looked away from him refusing to look him in the eye. "I'll take that as a no. Sit Naruto, it's time you told us what you've been up to for the last 3 years." He said, giving a signal for the others to sit down .

Naruto took off his ANBU cloak, armour and his right glove along with his shirt and pulled down his pants for them to settle low on his hips, revealing what many had thought of the area where there must be pale skin,instead showing sun-kissed, golden brown skin. Again bring up the question just how did Naruto sun-bathe?

"Well where to begin then..." said Naruto sitting on the floor with his back to the fire, looking out to the others who were starting to sit in a semi-circle around him.

"Well Naruto how about the fox." said Kakashi, the masked man.

"Not much to tell really. The fox and I made a deal that I get his power and he gets as much freedom the seal allows him to have. My mind is his playground now. He can be in any scenario he wants to be in, simple and unimportant."

"I feel it may be of some importance. It will effect the way the village will see you. They have just come to the point in which they no longer think you are the demon. But then you go and make a deal with him. Any trust you have fought for could be loss within a minute." said Kakashi, his voice one of concerned anger.

"I'm sure the Hokage won't make me walk around like this. Plus, the fox has never done any harm to me." said Naruto, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Naruto," said Gai, "that fox destroy half the village! He killed hundreds!"

Naruto sighed again. "It _wasn't_ that fox that called me names. It _wasn't _that fox that spat at me, that threw stuff at me, that wrecked my house over and over again, who chase me in mobs, who hit me, beat me, slit my throat and left me in a pool of my own blood." Naruto voice got harsher and harsher with each statement, and then became so quiet his last statement was also a whisper. "It was never the fox who raped me." Naruto opened his eyes slowly, eyes which were as cold as ice. "It _was_ the fox who patched up my broken body, who sealed away the bad memory, who whispered comforting words in my ear as I cried myself to sleep while wrapping my body up in his soft warm tails."

"Indeed," said Anko. The others being in way too much shock to form any words. "I always did wonder how you keep loyalty to the village." Anko was an ANBU and the ANBU were very protective of Naruto. They spotted any harm befalling him and more then likely had kill anyone who did harm him. Kakashi did the same. However, every ANBU knew that more than half slipped through the net. The ANBU checked Naruto when and where they could. Mostly finding him beaten and bloody, and usually too late for him. Very few times were they able to help.

Naruto laughed. It sound wrong, mocking. "Loyal to the village? I was never loyal to the village. Oh dear Snake(Anko's ANBU name), I hated the village! I would of left earlier, but I stayed for the 3rd. I have been loyal to him and only him. It was for him that I didn't kill any of them, though I would love to. It was for him I stay in that village." Naruto sighed again, looking at the mortified faces in front of him. The people who were his friends. He gave a small, sad smile. "I suppose he was right to ask me to stay in the village. As you said Kakashi: the village as a whole is warming up to me and I have friends now." He looked at each one of them when speaking. "I now have new people to be loyal for: you guys, the 5th Hokage, Iruka, Jiraiya. The list is ever growing" Naruto looked down, more upset than before. "I haven't been doing a very good job at it so far..."

"What do you mean Naruto? You've always be here for us." said Sakura. She could see how hard this was on Naruto. She had to try and give him some comfort.

"Jiraiya didn't take me on a training trip." It was a simple sentence which meant nothing to the wizarding trio, but it had meant everything for the ninja.

"He told me before you left that that's what he planed to do the day after you left." said Kakashi, already guessing where this was going, seeing the direction of this conversation. Then Naruto confirmed it by saying, "Yep, he told you about it. He then made his way over to tell me ironically, I found out when I returned that as he was walking to the hospital, I was sneaking over the wall to leave the village. Maybe never to return again."

...to be c...well you can see for yourself that I'm going to put up another chapter next month at the latests, I have it write but I'm trying to pace myself so as to stop me form updating 3 or 4 time in two month and then not updating for a year. so review, it make me happy and i write more.


	13. Chapter 13

ch13

"I just ran and ran. I had left a note to tell the Hokage I would only be away for a couple of days, a week at most, but I simply never did turned around to go back. I just kept going farther away, and I some how ended up here, in England." said Naruto, a quiet Naruto. Quieter than any had ever seen.

"But Jiraiya left at the same time as you did?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. He thought he would catch me with ease and simply continue with my training trip. It was only after the two and a half years after I was brought back to the Hokage by Dumbledore that we met again. He was summoned as soon as I was back, to fake my return so the Council wouldn't asked to many unwanted questions." said Naruto, once again shutting his eyes, trying to meditate.

"Is it just something about me that made all my team mates run away?" said a distraught Sakura.

"Maybe, but I think you were just unlucky to get teamed up with two depressed and mentally unstable boys." replied Naruto, who sat in front of them breathing slowly, eyes still closed.

"But why?" asked Hinata. "You had worse things happen to you than what Sasuke did?"

"I had just gotten him where I wanted him, then he left with out a word."

"What do you mean where you wanted him?" asked Sakura.

Naruto did not answer. He seemed to be waiting for the next question ignoring that one.

"When I went to find Naruto for that mission, he was in bed." answered Shikamaru on Naruto's behalf, "but it wasn't his bed I found him in, it was Sasuke's."

"What!" exclaimed Ino.

Naruto tilted his head back, opening his eyes to look at the celling. "It was the first time we did it as lovers. Before that night, it had just been wo... well it had be just for need." only Kakashi and Anko knew what he was going to say and it hurt. It was a sour point to most ANBU.

"So you got here Naruto, then what? If this was the end of your run why not head back?" asked Kakashi, knowing that it was time to change the subject.

Naruto looked back at them and then once again closed his eyes.

"I was pick up by a man. He feed me and put a roof over my head and for once I did not need to think. I became his tool as a true ninja. I did as I was told and he rewarded me with food and shelter. He then gave my body to his son and I had a new reward, to pleasure his son." said the too calm Naruto.

"What! You don't mean you fucked some man just because you were told to!" snapped Kiba, more in shock at the way Naruto was acting than what he said. Though, what he said was pretty shocking in itself.

"I use to whore my body out back at home to pay the rent. The only difference is that there it was only one lad, and not just whoever was willing to pay." sighed Naruto opening is eyes again, though not looking at anything. "I was his mind, body and soul. I was never happier then back then."

"So why come back?" Ino said thinking about how she hated it when Shikamaru was right. He had said it was going to be bad.

"I knew what he asked me to do was wrong, I knew it was way before I was willing to admit to it."

"You mean the sex, selling you body to him right?" asked Kakashi knowing he was wrong, but still with some hope.

"No. I have never had a problem with selling my body. It was needed to serve some purposes. No, it was the killing which was wrong, even if he did say they were all filth and dirt. He told me that they were trying to take over and put the pure-bloods into servitude. so they had to die." said Naruto eyes glazed over.

"Who?" asked Shikamaru. "Who had to die?"

Naruto did not answer for some time, until Hermione answered for him, "Muggle-borns." she said.

"Who?" asked Kakashi.

"People like me who come for non-wizarding families," said Hermione, looking at Naruto with a new understanding.

"Yes." said Naruto "The filth dirty mud-bloods. You know it was 5 years in in the magical world before I even work out that mud-blood wasn't the commonly used term."

"And the man was Lucius Malfoy." said Hermione.

"Yes."

"And who is he?" sighed Kakashi.

"A death eater, the follower of the dark lord, a muggle hater etc.." replied Naruto.

"And you killed for him?" asked Sakura looking horrified.

"Not at first. I was used to get information. Malfoy wanted the dirt on every one since knowledge is power,. If he had everybody's darks secrets then he could control them."said Naruto, "On one mission, I was caught, so I kill the man without thinking and so Malfoy had another way to use me. He stared a rain of terror, however since the Minister hide it away and Dumbledore help them to keep it quiet, it didn't really spread that much terror." Naruto look at Sakura. "Oh come of it Sakura. If you were told to kill someone by the Hokage then you would."

"But Naruto these are civilians." argued Ino.

"Killing them was merciful compared to what I did before I killed them."

"What do you mean? How can killing someone be merciful!" snapped Harry.

"I always wish I was dead afterwards. I begged to be killed, but I'm a bit harder to kill than most." said Naruto.

"No Naruto, you didn't! How could you?" asked a horrified Kakashi.

"It was really easy. I unlocked the memory I hid away so long ago one by one and then I carried them out to the ladder." said Naruto. "It was hard at first. They screams scared me, but I learned to stand it. Then I came to love it, their screams were like music. If I had to suffer as I had at the hand of village, then these kids had to suffer at mine."

"You said I was going to be your 7th birthday. What would you have done to me?" Hermione was probably the only one who could talk, mostly due to the need to know what he would have done.

"I can't really say. The memory's are locked away. I could open it, but last time I cried for 3 hours, so I doubt it would be of any use to you tonight." said the hollow-sounding Naruto.

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you everything you would want to know." said Kakashi, " if I may Naruto?"

"Whatever. I can't remember it anyway, so it never happened to me, right?" said Naruto.

"I was on my way back from a mission and since I was passing by Naruto's flat anyway, I stopped by just to look through the window to make sure he was safe. I found 30 men and women in his flat. I won't sugar coat it, they were raping him. They even had their children with them, teaching them that it was fun to hate and torture Naruto." Kakashi stop to let this sink in. "Needless to say, I took care of the problem."

"I remember the blood. There was so much, I was leave to clean it up, I never did quite get it out of the bed sheet." said Naruto, looking off into space.

"You killed them." said Anko. "So that why you were forced to leave ANBU."

"Yes. The Hokage thought that after killing 30 or so men, women and children I should take some time off." said Kakashi.

"Naruto!" sighed Sakura, her arms pull tight to her chest.

"Anyway," said Naruto, he reached downward for his fox mask to hide his face. "I will leave you to take this in. I need to go to bed. If there's anything else you need to know, you can asked me tomorrow. Come on you three, let's go." Naruto was no longer the hollow Naruto, he was fox: a cold ANBU like any other.

"Well that was enlightening." said Shikamaru once the door had shut.

"To say the least." said a worn-out Ino. It 's odd how words can effect people.

"I... I just don't know what to think." said Sakura. She had pulled her legs tight to her chest, leaning her head on her knees.

"Gut retching isn't it?" said the sharp voice of the Hokage, standing behind them. "To think that out of all of us, Naruto would be the worst person we knew."

Kakashi went to say something in return, but was cut off. "Don't bother defending him Kakashi. Would you defend Sasuke's crimes, or even your only even though they are not half as bad? No, the problem here is that no-one can seem to find it in their heart to blame him in the first place. Because of that, he's lost. He has not received punishment, and you are the only punishment I could give him. You will always know you will be the best of friends. It will just go back to the way it was, but you will always know and he will always know that you know. You will never be able to look at him in just the same way again."

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh?" said Sakura. He was her team mate, she had to defend him.

"Harsh you say? He left the village that a death penalty: 400 count of murder, rape and torture, if he was lucky, 10000 year in prison, 25 for ever murder. It's more likely he'll be looking at 401 death penalties. I think I've been quite lenient." said the Hokage as she turned back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

It was a silent walk back to the Gryffindor common room and as they left Naruto to go to the dorm, Hermione hung back. "Will you be alright Naruto?"

"Yes, of course, little Hermione." said the fox mask, staring at her. Hermione remembered the night in which Naruto had first call her 'little Hermione' and oddly, she had to smile.

* * *

_It was a dark night when Hermione's scream filled the air. She had awoken to find a man standing at the end of her bed, and she knew she was in trouble. The white-bone mask shaped as a skull and the black cloak which was left open, showing his muscles, was proof of that. It was also the opened cloak that told her that the young death-eater was male._

"_Well hello there, little Hermione. Could you keep it down though? Don't want to wake your parents, now do you?" the death-eater said, just standing there, seemly waiting for something or someone as he looked from her to the door and back again._

"_Why are you here?" she said as she sat up and backed herself up to the headboard, away from the death-eater._

"_Don't concern yourself with me, I'm not all that important." he said walking over to her window, pulling the curtain back revealing a green glow. "What going on out there? What that glow?"_

"_The dark mark." The boy said, as he took off his mask. The boy was about her age. He was cute looking with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermione had to say it was hard to believe he was a death eater, not because of his good looks, but the smile and innocence in those blue eyes,it was hard to believe that he could be evil._

_The boy made his way to her dresser and put what look like a letter and a purse. "What are those?"_

_The boy turned to look at her. "A map and some money." He said, once again going to check the window. _

"_I must be going now, but I thank you for your company, little Hermione. I thank you, but I must be going." The boy seemed nervous, but before she could ask more, there were noises from downstairs and the boy put his mask back on as the door flew open. Two spells hit one another in the middle of the room as several men and women came through the door headed by Dumbledore. The boy back-flipped through the closed window. "Stay here and watch her." said Dumbledore, now running out the door and down the stairs._

_As Dumbledore arrived on the street, he saw the death-eater standing at an ally some ways down the road. Dumbledore turned and started to walk towards the young man. As he did, the man turned and walked down the ally._

_Dumbledore caught up to the man halfway down the ally. The death-eater stood there, watching Dumbledore come to stop close to him. There was a lamp in the ally, so the death-eater had stood at one end of the pool of light and Dumbledore stopped at the other end._

"_Good night to you, Dumbledore." The boy, for Dumbledore could tell that the voice was that of a child's._

"_You are acting rather out of character tonight." said Dumbledore, looking at the death-eater's wand which was out, but pointed to the floor. This said that the death-eater would fight if need be, but was hoping not to._

"_What is your name child?" asked Dumbledore, taking the risk to put his own wand away. The boy seemed to like this. He relaxed somewhat and put his wand away._

"_My name is Naruto." The boy said as he took off his mask._

"_I would like to speak to you tonight, Dumbledore."_

"_I see. What is it that you wish to discuss with me, Naruto?"_

_The boy look upward to the sky. "I have a feeling that I have been tricked. I know I haven't got the biggest brain, but I thought I was smarter than this." Naruto sighed._

"_You may have guessed, but I don't come from around here. I come from very different place, I am sure you will see that for your self soon enough."_

"_Why? For what reason should I go there for?" asked Dumbledore, trying to work out the boy in front of him._

"_This time Hermione lives, but only because I want her to, I really do, but the next time we meet I will kill her and anyone in my way. The next time I meet her, it will be in Hogwarts and I will kill until I am killed. I think it is best that you find someone which can guard your students and kill me." said Naruto_

"_I fail to see why. If you don't want to kill Hermione, then don't. Why don't you come with me? We could go back to you home together. Surely you have friend and family back home who are worried about you."_

"_No. I have no family and I wish to die before my friend know my shame. My village use to call me a monster and I have devoted my life to change that. I have always try to do what right and true, but now I have failed rather miserably haven't I? I am nothing more than a monster." Naruto look down with a lost look flooding his blue eyes. "How can I look my friend in the eye?"_

"_But what of your friends? Wouldn't they be saddened by your death? Come Naruto. If you no longer want part of this, let us help you. You can return to your village. You are young, don't let one mistake ruin your life. You have much to give the world." said Dumbledore, raising his arm out, trying to bring Naruto towards him._

_Naruto left foot shifted towards Dumbledore, a longing within his eyes for Dumbledore's offer. "It an executional punishment to run away from my village, and then there the dark arts. They left their mark on me. My mind is not what it use to be Dumbledore." said the young, lost boy._

"_Come Naruto, come with me. It will be alright, I will see to it. Naruto you can just come with me, leave it all to me. Come with me." said Dumbledore, waving his hand. Naruto took a step forward._

"_I don't know, I..." Then Naruto all but ran the last 5 or 6 step. He threw his arms around the old man, crying uncontrollably into his chest._

_Dumbledore rapped his arm around the small shaking frame. "My dear boy..."_

* * *

well there you have it do tell me what you think it make me happy and i write more.


	14. Chapter 14

i will say sorry now no beta and thought i when though most with spellchecker i may of lost it abit toward the end, sorry thought hope a beta will pop up and it will be all fine in the end or we will just after kill each other.

* * *

ch14

Naruto woke up looking at the eye above him, "what do you want?" Naruto was never real a morning person.

"it hard to acknowledge ones own mistake, and important to fix them," said karkashi.

"it stupidity not to realizes ones mistake for 6 years," relay Naruto getting up and slipping of his boxer, he was use to striping him self for the fun of other men.

" stupidity is not a sin Naruto," smiled Karkashi, a bit upset that the boy should be so conderful in being naked with others.

"denial is," replied Naruto going in to the on sweet to have a shower.

"we have all be mislead Naruto," said karkashi sitting on the toilet reeding his book, or more like watching how Naruto tail swayed.

"I knew the truth way before I killed anyone it was just easer to ignore it, don't try to justify my action to myself," Naruto said. And to karkashi horror, Naruto put his left hand on the walk for support and with his right hand he stared to rub his... well his _'tail'_ .

"well yes you have done wrong but, we can't forget that you hadn't had a great live the village..."

"don't blame the villager, they were foolish and scared what do you think would happen," Naruto interrupted well rubbing his _'tail'_ a little faster, it tureley disturber Karkashi to know how uncaring Naruto was when it can to this sort of thing, " no if you to blame anyone blame yourself... ," Naruto was forces to stop his rant has he came raver exposly,in karkashi eyes at lest, in to the shower, he was left panting for a second or two before staring to clean up. "the villager were inganut to the truth what about you, what your excuse, the ANBU were always late, jiraer, my own godfather left to much of a coward to face me to take me in, Tsunade my godmother running form one place to another making deit, blame my god dam father for putting the damned thing in me and my mother for being so week dying giving birth," Naruto had got out and stared to trying off.

"Naruto.." sigh karkais at the bitterness in the young boys voice.

Naruto raped the towel around his hip tail out and sat on karkashi lap resting his head on the man shoulder harm raped around the neck, "my father did what he had to, my mother had little choice in her death, jiraer and tsunade could not deal being in the village after the war, and you and the ANBU try your beast, it just wasn't good enough. It just the way things happen, and this is the result a broken and use boy, we just have to deal with and do the best we can, right?"

"you were always the braves one," said karkashi has he gave Naruto a little squeeze.

And Naruto got up to finish trying off smiling safe and happy in the knowledge that he had left a big enough wet patch on karkashi lap.

* * *

The next day went normal enough the alder sinorb left to go to the talked being hold at the minatory and the younger lot went form class to class sitting quietly in the back, in one or two class they were ask to come down and slow some of there own magic which was similar, it became clear to all how there mind work very quickly ever spell they did, there point out all the way it could help in a battle or be beaten in a battle. Naruto walk around doing his normal rounds.

Has the day was closing Naruto made his way to Harry, "Harry can I have a word in privet please,"

Harry nodded and follow him in to his little room.

"what do you want," said Harry sitting on the bed.

"I think that we should stop this fooling around, I can't keep this up with you any more, I should of never stared it in the first place it, it will never work," said Naruto not looking at Harry.

"why not, why would it not work, don't you love me even a little?" ask Harry.

"I will be going home at the end of the year I can't say I'll be back, and your not going back with me,"

"why can't I go back with you? we could live happily enough,"

" you would be kill, by someone or another, there no way I will allow you to come it is far to denages for you,"

"I can defined myself," said the defensive Harry. Harry felt the cold medal pass his nake the borp of blood running down his neck, the warm breath of Naruto on the back of his neck.

" if this was an enemy you would of just died, and cause I would be by your side trying to make sore your safe, I would get kill, or worst my friend would die,"

"then train me, teach me to befriend myself,"

"train you? I could but then think about it you would have no job even if I train you you might never be good enough to be a ninja here thought you be a arou and you could easily become quite a high one too, then your friend there here you would have to leave them."

"I'm a wizard, I can work here and life were ever I want, I can just pop here and there,"

Naruto was now looking at him full calculating eye liking his lip. "training wouldn't be ease, I would push you,"

"if it so I can stay with you,"

"it is not up to me, I will bring it up with the hokage but it will be up to her, it her decision,"

"right that a good way of getting out of it isn't it,"

"you can't be train with out her say so, if she said I can train you, we're fine if not I will simply not take you with me,"

"OK then, but that meets you love me right if your willing to train me right,"

"maybe, I do like you, but in all fairness I have fulling in love with quit a few men all of which have done nothing but hurt me," he said looking down, " let just forget about that and have a fun night,"

Naruto had that red glen in his eyes again.

* * *

Harry awoke some hour later he didn't move as he could here voices,

" do you love him thought," said the voice that harry reorganised as the hokage stough one, he open his eye to see that the hokage sat on the end of the bed she had Naruto standing in front of her faceing away for her has she brused his hair.

"I think so, I mean why not," said Naruto.

" he wouldn't last very long in a fight, and you know being gay is till a bit of a touchy subject back home, I mean they want me to sack Iruke just because they think he might be gay, only because he haven't found anyone yet,"

" that make no sense he always in a whore house on the weekend,"

"what, that would be worst, we can't have school teacher going to whore house,"

"well he very good at genjutsu,"

"any way if he at the strip bars you go to doesn't that make him gay,"

"I didn't real tell the others so they always drag me to sight one they always thought I was really prudish but that change when they found me handcuffed to the bed one day, apparently they could hear me screaming so came to my rascule,"

"well that would be a big hint, back to subject, where would he work?"

"I can set up a portal, he can work here,"

" the time different would surly get in the way,"

"I think I can deal with that with the help of the fox if not I can always fine him work magic is a very useful tool can do just about anything,"

" I see you better give the little brat some training then,"

" if am allowed to,"

"properly not but I dealt any one will be looking in to it, well your there train his friend it might do them some good,"

"that could work, hows the talk going the first days the hardeds,"

" to be truthful I dealt they will last they think of them to highly they seem to think that there the one that should be offering us protection,"

"that because I haven't show any of them any real jujsu,"

" wall they will see no dealt, we wont have to deal with them for to long turn around," Naruto turned to face the hokage she stud up and use her hand to brush a strand of hair out of Naruto eyes, "you could almost be my little girl couldn't you my Naruto," Naruto just gave a small laugh then for good maser gave a curtsey.

"ah well you have a good night and you don't need to get up tomorrow I will get some of the other to do the round let you have a lay in," said the the hokage has she spewed form the room.

* * *

"so," said harry looking fer at Naruto back as the blond boy replated his hair, "you've spock with the hokage," Naruto had gone back to sleep almorst strait have the hokage had left and harry had follow suit soon after. So the morring after was time to see if Naruto real did like him enough to take him home with him.

" yes I have,"

"and,"

"i will arange something for the three of you that to said you Hermoine and Ron as soon as possible staring today maybe, the hokage thought it be good if you three knew how to srave alone and in the wild it may pove useful to you in the furter." said Naruto with out real seeming to care and Harry smiled.

* * *

again sorry realy i am but it need it to be out ther for the hope of a beta read.


End file.
